The Evil Eye, The Serpent's Tongue
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: [COMPLETE]Inuyasha and Kagome come up against a new threat in Neko, the cat demoness, and Ryu, the dragon demon. How do they fight against an enemy that is corrputing the hearts and minds of their very friends and turnign them into demons?
1. Chapter 1

Peace before the battle

"Only 6!"

Kagome looked up from her backpack, frowning. "That's all I could afford Inuyasha. Ramen doesn't grow on trees, and neither does the money that buys the ramen. Besides, that should hold us all until I can go back and get more."

Inuyasha growled. "We could have more if you didn't need to get all this other useless stuff."

"Like?"

Inuyasha frowned, his brow furrowed. "Well, the crayons for one thing."

At this, Shippo's eyes went wide and he hugged the box tight, shaking his head rapidly back and forth. "no no no! Kagome brings me these, you can't make stop! I need these!"

"Why, so you can draw your little pictures?"

"Kagome loves my pictures!" Shippo shouted. He ran up to her and held one up for her to see. "don't you Kagome?"

Kagome took the picture and laughed. Sango leaned over and chuckled as well, so did Miroku. Even Kirara had to make a sound like a chuckle. Inuyasha stared at them all huddle around the picture, poiting and giggling. He hurried to finished the last of his ramen, and then attacked, grabbing the image for Kagome's hands before she hand a chance to say a word.

"Inuyasha! Stop!"

He stared at the crayon drawing, his eye twitching. Shippo had drawn a picture of all of them. Shippo was standing on Kagome's shoulder as she readied her bow, Sagno and Kirara were riding above them, and Miroku had his staff out, deep in thought. All of them seemed ready for battle.

Next to them, Inuyasha was flat on his face, the words SIT drawn above him in big bright letters. He looked up at all of them, chuckling at him, and growled.

"You think this is funny you little runt?"

"Inuyasha, he was just kidding around." Kagome said. "It's a nice picture."

"Yes Shippo, it is." Miroku said, looking at it over Inuyasha's shoulder. "You did a find job on Sango, very fine job…can you draw another one for me?"

BAM!

"Hentai." Sango said, rubbing her hand as Miroku laid in the grass, a lump rapidly forming on his head. "when will you learn?"

Inuyasha, however, was not in the mood, and had Kagome not snatched the picture away, he would have torn it, and it's artist, to bits. Instead, he glared at all of them and stood up.

"You all think I am a joke, that you can all win a battle without me? Fine!" He turned, grabbing Tetsusaiga, and stormed away towards the forest. "then you all can just go hunt those damn jewel shards on your own. And don't come looking for me when Naraku tortures you all!"

"Inuyasha, we were just kidding! Get back here!" Kagome shouted. She frowned, looking over at her friends, who had gotten quiet rather quickly.

"Maybe it wasn't that funny?" Shippo asked softly, his eyes down cast.

"It was funny Shippo…Inuyasha just has a fragile ego." Sango said. "How something so big could be so easily shattered, I will never know."

"I'm going after him." Kagome said, giving chase into the forest. She looked around, trying to figure out where Inuyasha may have headed off to calm down.

_He isn't mad enough to go running too far off. He only does that when we get into a huge fight. He's only upset we were laughing at him._ Kagome reasoned as she looked around. _And even though he should have seen we were kidding…_She sighed. _I'll have to tell Shippo that he can't draw such things anymore. It's not nice. I wouldn't like it if he had drawn me on the ground while everyone else was fighting. So, why is it fair to think Inuyasha would want to have that done?_

Kagome paused, taking a deep breath. It was useless to try and hunt the hanyou down. She could just scream 'sit', and wait to hear then follow the cursing, but she was figuring that he was already in a bad mood, it was probably best to try the nice way.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry I laughed at you!" Kagome shouted. She waited, and hearing no reply, continued. "I should have respected your feelings. It wasn't right. Please come out, I'm sorry!"

She heard a rustle behind a bush, and quietly walked up to it, peaking over to see Inuyasha hurriedly trying to wipe away something he had drawn in the dirt with his claw.

"What are you doing?"

"why do you care wench?" Inuyasha snapped, his hand working to cover up the scratches in the soil.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha cursed as he slammed into the ground, and Kagome looked down, not sure if she should laugh or be upset. Inuyasha had draw…well….it involved Inuyasha putting Shippo's crayons someplace that they didn't belong and would result in Shippo sobbing in pain, or anyone else for that matter.

"Inuyasha! How old are you?"

The half demon stood up, growling. "I am 70 years old woman, you know that."

Kagome let out a long sigh. "I mean, you are acting like a child. Shippo drew one picture, and now you have to run off to draw your own?"

"Maybe." Inuyasha muttered. He looked at her. "Besides, I thought you said you were sorry for laughing at me!"

"I changed my mind!"

"Stupid Wench!"

"Stuborn Demon!"

"Annoying…" Inuyasha paused, watching as Kagome froze, staring off into the distance. She closed her eyes and focused, keeping her breathing level. "What is it now?"

"Shard."

That was enough for Inuyasha to forget the fight. "How far?"

"I don't know…a good ways…but we can make it in a few hours." She pointed. "To the north."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll get the others." He took off in a full run, Kagome running to keep up, but failing. By the time she got there, they had all packed up and were ready to go. Kagome leapt onto Kirara's back and all of them headed off.

**&&&**

**+Farther North+**

"Well, what do you think Neko?"

The cat demoness licked her lips, looking from the branch of the tree to the village below. She was about 6 feet tall, shapely, with skin that was stripped brown and black. She had two cat ears situated upon her flowing mane of black hair, and dark green eyes. Her claws were razor sharp, on both her hands and feet, and her tail was super strong, able to life a man in the air with ease. Other then those features, her body was shapped like a humans, making her incredibly elegant.

She took a sniff and nodded. "About 30 men, 28 women, and 17 children." She looked down at her partner. "are you sure it's there Ryu?"

Ryu was a humanoid dragon demon. His body was covered in grayish green scales, except for his hair, which was dark gray, running down his head and neck. His back lined with short spikes that led to thick tail. He had long wings, which he kept folded most of the time, and dark, deep eyes. His chest was covered with scaly armor that made most blades break if they tried to assault it. Both he and Neko wore no clothing, their natural bodies hiding their more private areas.

"Of course my dear. My eyes never lie. The jewel shard is there, in one of those huts. It's only a matter of time before someone else realizes it, so we best be moving."

Neko leapt down and nuzzled his shoulder, purring slightly. "Have I told you how much I love it when I get to watch you tear humans into pieces?"

Ryu smirked. "Is it about as much as I love watching you leap in the air?"

"You just like watching my body!" The cat said with a chuckle.

"Damn straight." Ryu replied, licking her ear. She murmured and leaned against him. They made an odd pair, those two. However strange they were together, they fit each other to a T. There were several dead demons and 100s of humans that would attest to that. Finally, Ryu sighed, gently nudging her away.

"We have to go, before this turns into one of our games." Neko pouted, her lower lip quivering ever so slightly. "But once we get the jewel shard…oh my darling, we will have such fun."

Neko nodded rapidly, looking at him eagerly. "Do you think they will come? I mean…do you think they know…"

Ryu smiled. "I don't know if Inuyasha is coming my pet, but we will meet him soon enough. And then…the real fun begins."

Neko licked his neck softly, stroking his shoulders as his wings began to unfurl. "Do you think him and those silly human friends of his realize what we have in store for them?"

"Not a clue…but soon…they will."


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise! Neko and Ryu's raid

"LOOK OUT!"

The women looked up in the sky, and instantly dropped their baskets of fruit, seeking shelter wherever they could as the shadow fell upon them. Children ran scared to their parents' sides, while men grabbed their weapons and tried to remain calm, even as the demon flew lower. Only then did they notice that it wasn't one demon. It was two, and both looked very strong and VERY intelligent. A strong demon was one thing…an intelligent one was another thing entirely.

Ryu landed in the middle of the village, Neko in his arms like some bride being carried into the suite. She purred, licking his neck, choosing to play with the scar on his neck, the result of her bite.

She had one from him as well.

"Look Neko, a welcoming party!" Ryu said with a laugh as the feline slide out of his arms to the ground. She leapt on top of a house, deciding to watch him work before getting to business. She crossed her legs, taking in his actions carefully, wanting to enjoy this show. She loved watching Ryu work, almost as much as she loved doing things herself.

_Maybe that's why I was attracted to him in the first place._ The cat thought with a smile. _The only being on the planet that can battle as well as I can._

Ryu smirked as one man held out a sword, pointed right at his heart. "Is that all?" Ryu asked, arching a brow. "Allow me." He grabbed the sword and stabbed it at his chest, everything but the hilt shattering against the armor. The men looked at one another as the dragon demon chuckled. "My turn."

He took a deep breath, and the men let out their final scream.

&&&

Inuyasha paused in mid-stride, looking out over the hills. He couldn't see anything…but he sure could smell something. Two somethings was more like it.

"There are two demons up ahead!" Inuyasha shouted to his friends. "I am going to try and get there now! Follow me if you can!" With a deep breath, he rocketed forward, racing across the land, leaping when he could, trying to make it to wherever the demons were.

_A jewel shard and 2 demons…that isn't a coincidence. _He thought, remembering exactly where his sword was, so he wouldn't have to waste a microsecond grabbing it. _They might already have it…which means I will have to take it back, by any means necessary. _He tried not to smirk at the idea of taking out two demons. He had been itching for a fight, and it seemed the gods had given him one.

On Kirara, Kagome sat as still as she could, trying to focus. _Two demons…_ even though they had faced worse odds, she didn't like the feeling bubbling up in her stomach. Not in the slightest.

Miroku smiled. "You better tell Kirara to go faster…Sango, I might have to get a better grip…"

"Want to keep your hands, monk?" Sango smirked. "Then keep to yourself."

The lecherous monk frowned. "You wouldn't hurt me Sango, we're friends." Sango merely smiled, and Miroku got the sense that if she ever did feel like it, she would.

Like that would stop him.

&&&

Ryu turned as Neko grabbed a hold of a villager in her teeth, wiggling the woman hard, as if she were a chew toy. The woman's screams echoed in the village, but finally stopped with a sickening snap. Neko whipped back her head, sending the poor woman into the air, before they heard a thud behind them.

"These toys break too easily!" Neko whined, looking around for another person to play with. Upon seeing no one see leaned against a tree, crossing her arms. "It's no fair!"

Ryu walked over and tickled her side with his claw. "Well my little kitty…I know one way to attract new friends." His eyes flashed and the cat demon nodded.

"The shard."

Ryu nodded. "Sniff it out love…I'll keep watch." The feline bounded around the village, finally sensing where the jewel was hidden. Ryu hovered above the town, just making out two figures on the horizon. He smirked.

_Inuyasha. _He thought to himself. _And friends. Now this is just perfect. Come to the village, you stupid half demon, and bring that girl with you. I have uses for her. _

He heard a laugh and turned to see Neko rush out of a house, her face and hands covered in blood. He raised an eyebrow and she proudly lifted up the jewel shard. He folded his wings and fell to earth, making a tiny crater from the hit.

"Well done, Neko."

"Thank you," the feline purred. "Now…who will get to use it?"

To this, Ryu smirked and pulled in closer. "Ladies first." He gently took the gem from her hands and slid it down her nose and lips. "Let's put it somewhere a hero would never touch." He continues, down her neck, till he reached her bosom. He gently found the perfect spot between her breasts and pushed slightly. "Somewhere only I can touch."

Neko closed her eyes as the gem began to slide into her body. Her breath became shorter; her body rigid as Ryu finished, then kissed her softly. She didn't have the strength to grab hold of him, but that didn't matter, because he quickly broke it off, leaving her heart racing even faster.

"Go get someplace where you can complete the process. I am going to deal with the newcomers."

Neko's ears wiggled as she caught hold the sound of feet. "Is it that half demon?" The dragon nodded. "Save some for me." She smirked, wiggling her hips into his, then leapt away behind some buildings. Ryu smiled and then turned to face the group.

&&&

"By the gods."

All of them were standing just outside of the village, looking on in horror. Bodies of peasants littered the ground, their blood staining the soil. They saw smoke billowing from behind the village, and some of the smaller huts had been turned to toothpicks.

Kagome pressed her face into Inuyasha's shoulder, trying not to cry over the loss…the destruction. She lost the fight, and Inuyasha looked over at her as she sobbed. Normally, he would have reacted badly to her tears, not sure what to do. But…in the face of this…

"Damn it, even Sesshomaru isn't this cruel." He said, looking over at one man that had been impaled on his own sword, ass first.

"Someone is going to pay for this." Sango said, the anger barely contained.

Miroku's eyes were narrow, his body tense. "Inuyasha, we aren't going to kill whoever did this." He began to unwrap his hand. "We are going to make them wish they were dead."

Everyone nodded and began to approach what remained of the village, when they heard and laugh, a deep and wicked on. Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga, Kagome letting go of him and wiping her eyes before getting her bow ready.

"Look what arrived!"

They all looked up and found Ryu landing, his fangs displayed in a very wicked smile. They all frowned and readied themselves.

"That's the problems with villages today." Ryu said. "They are so easy to break."

"Why did you do this?" Inuyasha shouted.

Ryu ignored him. "Look at this house." With that, he bent down, and with ease lifted the building above his head. "If there were a fire…" He took a deep breath, and flames rushed form his mouth, igniting the wooden structure. "…Then a tornado…" He gave the building a toss, right at the group. Sango and Kirara leapt back, Miroku dove to his right, and Kagome was pulled with Inuyasha to the left. "Well, then you have problems."

The dragon smirked and flew up as Sango let her weapon fly. A flick of his tail, and it went down, digging into the earth.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Ryu, the Dragon Lord. And you…" He bared his fangs. "Are dead."


	3. Chapter 3

The first battle, Inuyasha vs Ryu

Inuyasha had enough of this demon already. It was bad enough that he had killed all these people…now he was cracking jokes?

"I am going to rip that shard out of your body!" He screamed, leaping in the air. "Wind Scar!"

"Burst Back!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as a wall of flames appeared around the dragon, circling him. His blade cut deep into the vortex, and he screamed as the wall broke, slamming into him, burning his skin. He covered himself in his cloak as he drove into the ground, the flames rapidly receding.

"Is that all?" Ryu asked, floating around the town, almost lazily. So far, it appeared that none of them had even got him mad enough to fight to his fullest.

"That jewel sure has made him strong." Kagome whispered. "He managed to break the wind scar."

"let's see him break this!" Miroku shouted. "Brace yourselves!" He opened his hand, the vortex within it raging. "Wind Tunnel."

Ryu smirked as he was pulled towards the monk, then darted his eyes towards a building. Miroku was too busy to notice, but Kagome saw this and tried to shout a warning.

"Miroku! Look out!"

Miroku looked up to see Ryu rushing TOWARDS him, a massive hunk of roof in his claws. He gave it a toss, and the piece slammed into his gut, sending him to his knees.

"My turn." Ryu said, and flexed his wings and letting them beat. Sango grabbed Miroku as he was sent flying in the air by the blast. Ryu looked out of the corner of his eye to catch Inuyasha as he slammed into him, his blade cutting into the demon's side. The dragon roared in pain and frustration as they plummeted, crashing into the remains of a hut.

The rest of them heard to two warriors shouting, and the sounds of struggle, till Ryu came flying out, a gash along his side that oozed a thick, sticky blood. He got to his feet in time to see Kagome had an arrow pointed at his heart.

"You've lost."

Ryu looked over to see himself slowly being encircled. All of them glared at him, but he still had to smile.

"Have I?"

"You are going to pay for what you did to these villagers." Sango said quietly.

"Humans are like weeds, no matter how much you try to kill them off, they always come back." His eyes flashed. "always."

"That's no excuse." Kagome said, trying to keep herself from crying. "You killed women…children…for a jewel shard."

"Men aren't important?" Ryu smirked. Kagome pulled back on her bow just a bit more, but the dragon lord remained calm. It was eerie…how calm he had been. He was seconds from death…yet he was smiling.

"You make me sick." Inuyasha said, readying for the kill. "All this so you could be powerful?" It was his turn to smile. "seems you did all in vain."

Ryu laughed.

All of them watched as he doubled over, laughing so hard that they were sure tears would come out of his eyes. It was really unnerving. Kagome kept her arrow aimed at his heart as he finally stood up.

"You are idiots, aren't you?" he smirked. "Look carefully Kagome, and see I have no jewel shard."

Kagome took a step back. "You…know my name."

"I have made it my life to know all about you…and your friends." He looked her in the eye. "Do it."

Kagome bit her lip and focused…and paled. "He….he…he doesn't have the shard."

"He has to have it!" Inuyasha said. "How else do you explain this?"

"I know what I sense Inuyasha! He doesn't have a shard!" Kagome frowned. _And that means he is strong…very strong. If he did have the shard, we'd be in trouble…yet he doesn't have it? What could he have done with it? There is no way he would fight us and leave it undiscovered._

That's when they all heard the roar.

"What was that?" Shippo asked from Kirara's back.

"That…" Ryu smiled. "Is where the shard is."

He smirked and knelt, thrashing his tail out. All of them fell; Kagome's arrow flying in the air, Inuyasha's sword sent spinning into a building, and the rest of them fell on their asses. Ryu grabbed Sango and held her tight to his chest. She kicked and punched him, but he refused to let go.

"Attack me and kill the woman too!" Ryu hissed.

"Sango!"

"Kill this bastard, don't worry about me!" She shouted to her friends, still trying to get free.

"But worry they will." Ryu replied. "Isn't that right Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her friend…and lowered her bow. Even Inuyasha had to stand down, though he kept looking back at his sword, wondering if he was fast enough to grab it and cut the dragon's head off.

Ryu backed away, retreating into the village, stepping over bodies. Behind him, the roars grew louder, deeper, fiercer. Sango wiggled in his arms, desperate to be free and just tear the demon to shreds.

"You are going to pay for this."

Ryu smiled and placed his mouth near her ear. "Sango…remember these words. Soon…you will help me destroy your friends. And you will do so with a smile on your face." Sango's body grew rigid as he talked, a hoarse whisper. "Very soon…you and I will fight side by side…and convince your friends to join us!"

With that, he gave her a toss, and took off running to the back of the village. Miroku helped her up, and then watched as Inuyasha gave chase, trying to catch the demon.

"Sango…are you ok?"

"Yea….yea." She said, shaken.

"Did he say anything?"

Sango looked up at the monk…and shook her head. "No…no, he didn't say a word." Miroku nodded, and helped her up. He even copped a feel, yet she was too startled to hit him. She leapt onto Kirara, trying to focus on their next move, yet Ryu's words echoed in her mind.

_Soon…I will join them? _She thought, watching Inuyasha go flying from a sucker punch the dragon delivered. _What could make me turn my back on my friends…and side with something I have hunted, all my life? _She sighed. _He is just trying to scare me…he has no power over me._

"Sango, are you ok?"

Sango looked at Shippo, his big eyes blinking, his head tilted. She tried to smile. "Ya…just…shook up."


	4. Chapter 4

Neko reveal! Ryu's trap unleashed.

"I have you now!" Inuyasha shouted, driving his blade down. Ryu barely managed to leap out of the way before the weapon struck him, tumbling into a building. He let out a moan and stood up, glaring at the hanyou warrior. "You are going to pay for the lives you ended today." Inuyasha held up his hand. "I will tear you to shreds with my own claws!"

That's when Inuyasha was grabbed. His eyes went wide as he was held in the air, the feminine claw gripping his throat. He struggled, trying to gasp, finding himself rising higher and higher, till he was face to face with the most attractive demoness he had seen. Sure, she was a giant cat and was trying to kill him, but she was still good looking.

"You call those little things claws?" She said, glaring at him. Her hand tightened and Inuyasha let out a squeak. "These are claws!"

"AAA!"

Inuyasha found himself in the dirt, a long trail leading to where the cat demon stood. The rest of his friends gathered around him to take in the new demon.

Neko had certainly used the jewel to it's worth. She now stood 10 feet tall, her muscles showing off in all the right places. Her body was still feminine, incredibly so, yet people could tell she had strength. It looked like she could mate with a jaguar, or at least force one too. She flexed her hand, the long, sharp black claws glistened, shinnying in the light of Ryu's fires. Her eyes had changed from their cat-like appearance to full red. She smiled, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

Ryu flew over and hovered by her head. She gave him a kiss and then turned back to the group.

"May I present Lady Neko, your judge, jury and executioner."

Neko snarled, glaring down at all of them, watching them with contempt. This would be too easy.

**&&&**

"Shit." Inuyasha said, staring up at the demoness. "How the hell did a demon get that big?"

"It's the shard." Miroku replied. "She used it to make herself…into that!"

Kagome took a step back, terrified of the monster before her. "Guys…we could barely beat the dragon…and the cat has the jewel. I think we need to turn back, regroup."

"I agree with Kagome!" Shippo said, rolling into a ball. "Let's get out of here!"

"We can't leave, not yet." Miroku replied. "They already hurt innocent people. If they are allowed to get away…they will only hurt more innocent villagers. We have to fight, right Sango?" Sango didn't say a word. She sat there, dumbstruck. "Sango!"

She jumped, and shook her head, closing her eyes.

_I don't want to be here. I shouldn't be here…I…I could endanger them. _She watched as Ryu lowered his eyes, glaring at her. _I am throwing them off. They are too worried about me…I…I…_

Sango leapt off Kirara's back, running as fast as she could. She heard her friends calling for her, but she blocked them out. Her eyes were closed, tears burning her cheeks. She had to get away, get away from the dragon with that voice, that voice that haunted her with every step. She just wanted to hide and let the world take care of itself. She didn't want to be near her friends, risk their lives. She was risking them, her being there. She knew…if she stayed, they would die.

But most of all, she needed to be away from that place. The sooner…the better.

**&&&**

"Sango!" Kagome screamed. She watched in horror as her friend spirited away. "Sango, what's wrong!"

Inuyasha growled and looked at the two demons. "I don't what you did to her, but you are going to pay!"

"inuyasha, we have to go! We can't risk Sango hurting herself." Kagome said. "We have to…"

"I am finishing this!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga in front of his face as he rushed Neko.

She smiled and raised a claw. "I warned you about my claws." Her hand flexed, and her nails shot out, flying right at him. Inuyasha leapt and dove, doing his best to avoid the razor sharp claws flying at him. Finally, he managed to get near enough, and growled.

"WIND SCAR!"

Neko let out a cry as the attack hit, sending her backwards. She landed hard, and fired another round of her nails, even as blood poured out of the large wound on her chest. She was going to kill the hanyou this time…

"AAA!" Inuyasha screamed, a nail driving into his shoulder. He fell back, once again his friends surrounding him.

"Leave now." Ryu said with a smirk. "Before something really bad happens."

Kagome had had enough of those two, and grabbed her bow, threading an arrow and aiming it at Ryu's head.

"You leave!" She shouted. "Or something bad is going to happen."

Ryu nodded. "Fair enough. I only have one more thing to do before we leave." With that, he leapt into the air, diving bombing right at Kagome. She screamed in fright and began to arrows as quick as she could, but Ryu was too fast. Miroku was busy trying to help Inuyasha up to do anything but call her name. He was on her in a second, claws raised…and then flying back to Neko's side.

She blinked confused, till her hand flew to her neck. The thread...that held the container they were using to hold the shards…

Ryu held up the item, dangling it for all to see. Kagome could hear Inuyasha cursing, and she felt like doing the same.

Oh god…he has the shards…he has all our shards! Her mind wailed. 

"And now, it's time to go." He flexed his wings and began to beat them.

"Brace yourselves!" Miroku screamed, but it was too late. The gale force winds picked them all up and sent them flying through the air, tumbling and turning as they went.

Kagome screamed as the earth finally began to rush at her, covering her eyes…

"We got you Kagome!" Shippo cried. Kagome blinked, and looked up to see that Kirara had grabbed her by the skirt, and was gently lowering her down. Inuyasha and Miroku were on Kirara's back already, frowning. Kagome could see they had been blown far from the village, and also could make out a speck on the horizon. The dragon demon, most likely.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed. "Damn damn damn!"

"Inuyasha, it will be ok."

"How will it be ok Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped back. "We just got our asses handed to us by two demons, they stole the shards, and Sango is missing. Things aren't ok. They are bad, really really bad!"

"I know that!" She shouted, glad her feet were on the ground. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. You know, not always be so uptight."

"Kagome, this is not the time to have one of your damn cheery, happy moments. It's time to go chase after those two and get back our…ow!" Inuyasha cursed as Miroku removed the nail from the hanyou's chest. "do you have to do that now?"

"And risk it being poisonous?" the monk asked.

Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey guys!" Shippo called out, hopping up and down. "come here, quick!"

"What is it this time, you draw another picture?" Inuyasha asked. "Buzz of shorty!'

"SIT!"

"Damn it woman!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling grass out of his mouth. He looked over to see Kirara turn back to her kitty form and lick his forehead. "ya ya, I'm fine." He sat up to see Kagome and Miroku crowded around something near a tree. Shippo seemed super upset.

"what is it?" He asked, coming closer. He peered over their shoulders and paused. It was a woman, curled up in a ball, her face red and soaked from tears. She had her arms around her knees and kept on sniffing, a sob coming out once and a while. Her entire body was shaking with fear as she tried to push herself away from them, wishing she could merge with the tree and be done with it.

It was Sango.


	5. Chapter 5

After the Battle

"Do you think that's enough wood?"

Kagome nodded. "It will be fine Miroku. Thanks." The monk nodded and began to hand out some food. Kagome looked beside her at Sango. The demon hunter hadn't said a word since they found her, but she had put up a fight when they tried to move her.

_Fights the wrong word. _Kagome thought. _More like she wouldn't move. It took all three of us to even roll her near the fire. _She sighed and stretched her legs. They had all decided to make camp here, since they couldn't get Sango to budge. _I wish there was something I could say, something I could do to break her out of this funk._

Inuyasha had remained quiet since they had gotten back, Kagome had a feeling he was still pissed off about the fight and how it had turned out.

_That was worse then fighting Naroku. _Kagome thought to herself. _At least with him we manage to get in a few good hits…only Inuyasha was able to wound Neko..that is what she called herself?f…yea, it was. But Ryu, he just had this all planned out. _The young woman's hand moved about her neck, wishing the cord to the jewel shard container was still there.

"Kagome, do you want anything?" Kagome took a candy bar from Miroku,trying to smile. He looked down at Sango, and then knelt. "Sango…you have to eat something."

Sango merely stared at the fire.

The monk gave Kagome a sad look, then turned to Shippo. He was busy with his paper and crayons, drawing something…Kagome hadn't asked.

"I think we should start out at noon tomorrow." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned and looked at him, startled. She had expected him to be ready to go searching right now. As if sensing her feelings and thoughts, he shrugged. "I ain't going to be healed for a few hours, and we can't rush into this one. We need some kind of plan."

"Well Inuyasha…how very…" Miroku thought. "…smart of you."

Inuyasha growled. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I just mean…normally you're all in the mood to go kill or slash something…this time you seem to be using your head."

"I always use my head!" Inuyasha said. "I also use my hands, unlike you!"

"I use my hands!"

"I mean in battle, not on Sango and Kagome!"

Kagome had to laugh at this. Both guys fumed at each other, while her and Shippo giggles.

Sango didn't even raise an eyebrow.

They all settled down, and soon the camp grew quiet, except for the quiet murmurs of Kirara, who was asleep at Sango's feet, and the sound of Shippo's crayon running across the paper.

Finally, he stood up and ran right in front of Sango. "Look Sango! I drew a picture!"

"Shippo, Sango isn't…"

"See, that's you!" He said happily, ignoring Kagome for once, and just blasting through his speech. "See, there you are, riding Kirara, and your got are already to fight evil! And see, there we are, cheering you on! And I drew Naroku and Kagura and all them other demons crying and going, 'No No! Don't hurt as, oh mighty Sango!" At this part, Shippo had managed to raise his voice a few activates, something Kagome thought was impossible.

Shippo was now bouncing up and down, grinning up a storm. "See Sango, there is no reason to be sad, because, we all love you and are your friend, and we don't' care if those two mean demons scared you. They scared me too, I was so scared…i…i…I couldn't run at all! I just curled up and hide on Kirara. So…please be happy again Sango…please?"

Kagome looked down at Shippo, it breaking her heart that he had put all this work into his picture and this speech…

"Thank you Shippo."

All of them turned, watching as Sango gently took the picture and folded it up, placing it in her pocket. She gently reached, slowly, and very softly stroked Shippo's head. He grinned and shook her hand rapidly.

"Yay! Sango happy again!" He ran to Miroku and began to talk wildly about how he had managed to get Sango out of her depression.

"You ok?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sango looked at her, her eyes still red from her tears. Kagome had seen Sango shed a tear or two, but never seen her break down like she had. Sango licked her lips, looking at Kagome strangely.

"I need to go." She said, standing up.

"I'll come with you." Kagome said gently.

"No…I mean I need to leave…all of you." Sango picked up her personal items and looked at Kagome. "You take care of Kirara, she is safer with you then me." With that, she turned and began to head out.

"Sango, you can't just leave! Sit down, we'll talk about this."

Sango shook her head rapidly. "I have stayed to long as it is." She closed her eyes. "It's better this way."

Kagome frowned, running and grabbing Sango's arm. "Sango, I am not letting you leave until you tell us what is wrong."

"I…I just have to leave Kagome. For all your sake." She sniffed. "I'm sorry…I just have to…"

"It's useless to run away now." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, please…"

"You know I am right. We don't know if those two demons are out there, hunting us. Better to leave in the morning, when you have a chance to see them." He shrugged. "Or leave, see if we care."

Sango's shoulders raised slightly. "Fine. I'll stay the night…but tomorrow, I am gone."

Kagome gulped. "but Sango…"

"Why don't you two go take a bath, one last time?" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned and glared at him, but he gritted his teeth and nodded at Sango. "I mean…that way you can settle your nerves…" he hissed, so only Kagome could hear. "Talk someone out of leaving."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Uh…yea, you're right Inuyasha. Come on Sango, let's go."

As the two girls left, Miroku smirked. "I told you: using your brain for once…OW!"

Inuyasha chuckled, watching as Miroku rubbed his head, trying to get the lump to go down.


	6. Chapter 6

The Serpent's Tongue

Kagome watched as Sango gently slipped into the water of the hot spring. They had been lucky to find one only a short walk from camp. It wasn't as big as the one near the well, but it would do just fine.

Both of them had shed their clothing, and after giving each garment a few seconds in the warm water, had flung them over a rock to dry.

"You know, I should take some of your clothing home with me one of these times, give it a nice washing. Where I am from, we have these things that allow us to automatically wash the clothing with soap. Oh, and we also have this stuff called fabric softener. It makes the clothing smell good and feel nice against your skin." She leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Kagome…"

"I mean, nothing against how you clean your clothing, but once you feel how good a shirt is with a bit of fabric softener, you'll never be able to handle a shirt cleaned in a stream again."

"Kagome…"

"In fact" Kagome said, a smile on her face, "We should start a clothing cleaning business. We charge villagers a bit of money, I travel to my time, get everything cleaned up, then travel back with it. We could have enough money to buy all the shards, instead of hunt them."

"Kagome!" Sango said, her face cold. "Have you even heard a word I said?"

"Yes."

"Then don't you realize that, considering I am leaving tomorrow, it's silly for me to give you clothing to clean?"

Kagome smiled. "I was hoping you would realize how silly it was to leave."

"Kagome..I have to. Trust me, it's for your own good."

"How can it be for my good Sango? I am losing one of my best friends all because she is embarrassed. You know, Shippo was right. We all love you, and we all don't care if you were afraid. Just because you were scared…"

"I wasn't scared of the demon!" Sango said. Kagome leaned away from her, startled by the outburst. Sango looked at her friend, her eyes wide, staring back at the demon hunter with fear.

_Fear._ Sango thought. _I am scaring her…I should have gone already. It's already happening. I don't know what he did, maybe he did nothing, maybe he's just psychic. Whatever it is, I need to go now, before…_

"Then why did you run Sango."

Sago blinked, looking at Kagome. The girl had leaned closer to her, and had placed a hand on her shoulder. It was then that Sango realized she was shaking.

"Kagome, I…"

"Does this have to do with what Ryu did?"

Sango bit her lip, and shook her head. "Kagome, I can't talk about this…I won't talk about…"

"Is it something he said?"

Sango froze. Her mind was racing. She didn't want to leave…but she had to. But she didn't want Kagome to get the wrong idea.

"Are you made at us Sango?"

She looked at Kagome and shook her head. "no…I could never be mad at you. You are my friend. It's just…I…I need to go."

"why? If your not scared of the demon, or not mad at us…."

"I'm scared…of myself."

Kagome looked at her friend. Sango was shaking hard now, and it took all of Kagome's strength to keep her from leaping out of the spring and disappearing. And she knew, if she weren't restraining the demon hunter, that is exactly what Sango would do.

"What do you mean…yourself?"

Sango took a deep breath. "When Ryu grabbed me…he told me…something."

"What did he say?"

"He said…he said that I..uh…" She sniffed. "That soon I was going to turn against you guys. That I would be working for him, and that I would destroy all of you…and enjoy it."

Kagome shook her head. "That was an idle threat Sango. He won't turn you into a puppet…"

"Not a puppet!" She said, barely holding it together. "Kagome…he said I would be smiling when I did it. That I would enjoy it. I am not going to be a puppet Kagome. I am, with my own free will, going to kill you, and Inuyasha, and Shippo and Miroku and Kirara and any one else and I am going to do it myself, and I can't let that happen!" She tried to get out of the pond, but Kagome held fast. "You don't understand! I can feel it…even know…he was right! Pretty soon, I don't know what will make me snap, but I am going to kill you all, and I can't do that! I would rather die myself then hurt you all. Please Kagome, just let me leave!"

Sango began to sob, struggling fiercely. Kagome, however, held on tight. "Sango! He was lying! Demon's lie, all the time. Remember Naraku, how he said Inuyasha killed everyone in your village? Do you really think Ryu is telling the truth?"

"YES!" Sango sobbed. She lowered her voice. "Yes. After he said that to me…I could hear it, in my head. I could…see myself, striking you all down. I saw it Kagome…I see it, every time I close my eyes. Shippo's little body dangling off a sword, Inuyasha laying in a pool of his own blood, Miroku's throat slight….I can see myself…break every bone in your neck…and watching you look up at me…I am laughing Kagome. I am laughing as you stare up at me with your eyes, the light fading…Kagome, don't make me stay! Don't make me kill you!"

Sango broke down, clinging to Kagome as if she were a child. The teen tried her best to soothe her friend, but didn't know what to say.

"Maybe Ryu injected you with poison…or implanted false memories…"

"He has the serpent's tongue."

Kagome turned to see Miroku step out from behind a bush. She blushed, covering herself and Sango up.

"Before you scream or hit me, let me explain."

"Turn around."

Miroku did so, slowly. After he could no longer see them, he began. "There is a legend about the dragon, how it was born. All the gods gave it the best gifts, since they deemed it the most royal of creatures. Some gave it wings, so it could soar among the clouds. Others gave it fire, so it could light its way. It was given armor by gods of battle, and senses from the more peaceful gods. Finally, there came a demon from hell, in the form of a serpent, that gave the dragon it's own tongue. It allowed the dragon to speak words that all would believe, so it could preach to the masses, and enlighten them, or so the demon claimed.

"Instead, the tongue corrupted the dragons, and allowed them to tell lies so well that they became fact. That is why most dragons were killed off…but some demons kept them, and bred with them, creating dragos, half breeds."

Sango sniffed. "Your saying…that Ryu lied to me…and forced me to believe it was true?"

"I had hoped that our friend Ryu didn't have a tongue like that…seems now that he does. We must be careful around him. But listen to me Sango…" Miroku turned and smiled. "He was lying. You will always be our friend, and nothing he can do will make you fight us."

Sango paused…and then smiled. "Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Stop staring at my chest."

Miroku smiled. "That's the Sango we know and love."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Because I forgot to say it…I don't own any characters or ideas other then Neko and Ryu. And even then, I have no 'legal ownership'

An Unlikely ally

Neko purred, stretching her legs and wiggling her toes. It had taken then an hour to find a clearing in the woods big enough to allow her sleep. They hadn't wanted to knock down any trees; no need to let any trackers have an easier time.

Ryu stood opposite her, looking at the shards. He had been staring at them for 30 minutes, his eyes only leaving them to glance and make sure she was comfy.

From everything she had heard about using the jewel shards, Neko had never realized how they complicated normal life. Sure, the jewel made you bigger, stronger, and able to wipe the floor with anyone that might bother you. That was a plus.

But the fact that she couldn't ever sleep just anywhere bothered her. She was use to climbing trees and resting in their branches. She had tried that when they got her, and fell on her ass when the tree snapped in half.

Then there was the problem with the height difference between her and Ryu. When she had been just a plain ol' demon, she had been his height. Perfect for cuddling, playing tag or love making. Now, she was so big she had to kneel in order for her to get a kiss, and still worried about crushing him.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Ryuuuu!" She whined, looking at him. "I wonely!"

Ryu smirked. Neko only added Ws to things when she was in a playful mood. "I'm right here." He said with a smile.

"But you're so small!" She whimpered. "Look at how big I am…I'd cwush you."

Ryu sighed. He knew what she was getting at, and knew she was right. He was still thinking over his change though. He wanted to be perfect for her, and wanted to force the jewel shard to do everything he wanted. That meant planning out each piece of his transformation carefully.

"I'm stronger then you think."

"And I am still stronger then that." She said, pouting. Ryu finally sighed and took out a gem, and she clapped her hands like a child. "About time!"

He nodded. "Yes my love…now go in the forest and let me do this in peace."

Neko nodded, stealing a glance as he took the jewel and shoved it into his armored chest. He grunted, then fell, focusing on what his heart wanted, on what his soul needed. She smirked. _This was the easy part…it was when your bones began to break and reform that you howl. And your skin tearing off and regrowing….ouch, ouch, ouch! _

_Granted, we could have just kept our old bodies, but where is the fun in that? _She paused, looking around the forest, listening as Ryu panted, then let out a scream. She would have to reward him for this.

Crack

Neko frowned. "Come on out…I know you are here." She waited, silently, for whoever was in the darkness. That's when she smelt it…a smell she knew all to well. She hissed.

"Naraku." She growled. "Come out and face me coward. Ryu beat you back once, he will do it again. And with this shard in me, well destroy you in a second."

"I doubt that." Kagura said as she entered Neko's eye line, her fan in hand. The demon spawn of Naraku watched the giant feline carefully. "Though, I do not doubt you are strong. But not even you and your….friend…in the clearing, could you beat Naraku so easily."

"That friend is my lover." Neko hissed. "And you will respect him if you want to live. Now, let's get this over with. I want Naraku to know I am serious when I say I will kill him."

"This isn't about that little attack, is it?"

_Gee, you think? _Neko thought. About a year ago, Naraku had stumbled on Neko in a clearing while she had been giving herself a nice tongue bath. He had decided to promptly beat the shit out of her, just for fun. This had been going on for about 3 minutes when she heard a roar, and Ryu had leapt on top of him, sinking his fangs into the hanyou's neck. Naraku had howled, then Ryu muttered something in his ear. After a minute, Naraku ran off as fast as he could.

That had been the first time Neko meet the demon that would become her forever companion. Sure, she had played it off as a rivalry between him at first. Who could kill the most people? Who was the fastest? Finally, 3 months after the attack, Ryu and her had made love in the ruins of an old town hall building. They had mated a month later, and never left each other's side.

She turned back to the wind demon at hand. "Leave, now." She turned on her heels, her toes digging into the ground as she headed out, only the sound of her bare feet hitting the ground filling the forest.

"I come with you with a proposal!" Kagura said in a hoarse whisper.

Neko turned back, staring at Kagura. The two women took each other in for a moment, notching the differences. Kagura was an almost human looking demon dressed in fine silks, short yet powerful. Neko was a giant, naked, cat demon. Opposites on the demon scale.

"And that would be?" Neko said quietly.

Kagura leaned in. "I want to make an offer…and if this works out, we both get something we want."

Neko entered the clearing. It had been 30 minutes since Ryu started his transformation, plenty of time. It had take her only 10, but Ryu would most likely have been super careful…too careful, and taken his sweet time.

However, her mind was currently working on what Kagura had told her. If the information was right…Ryu needed to know, now! This could change their plans for the better and actually speed up their timetable.

"Ryu?" She asked quietly. IT took her a moment to notice the changes to their sleeping area, and she paused. Trees were covered with claw makes, the ground torn up in spots from his thrashing. It had to have been a very violent transformation.

"Yes?"

Neko turned to the source of the deep voice. In the darkness, two red eyes glowed, lever with her own.

"Ryu…we need to talk. I just discussed…oh my…"

Neko lost all thought as Ryu entered the clearing. She licked her lips, taking in his new form, with all the changes he had made…just for her…

"Oh Ryu!" She shouted, leaping on top of him and straddling him, shoving him to the forest floor with a mighty thud, locking lips with him before he could even utter a word wondering how he looked. Of course, being tackled by her gave him a good idea.

Kagura's plan could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

On the Trail, the black cloud calls

Inuyasha looked around carefully, trying to find just the right air current to sense for the scents of the two demons. So far, he had managed to track down nothing of interest, and it was getting on his nerves.

They had all decided to leave earlier then planned, just after breakfast, considering that Sango was sticking around. Kagome and Miroku had filled Inuyasha and Shippo in on what had happened, and everyone agreed that while it was great to know that Sango was staying, this new information made Ryu a deadly enemy.

"The ability to make people believe things, even if they aren't true?" Kagome said quietly. "He could do whatever he wants then!"

"Don't worry Kagome." Miroku said. "The stronger the will, the harder to take you over."

"What does that mean?" Sango said, her eyes narrowed. The monk stammered and finally gave up. "But I will say this…if he does get you…you fall hard." She was still a bit embarrassed by how she had behaved, but was channeling that emotion into her plans for the dragon. She was going to cut him into tiny pieces for all of this. And then, she was going to do the same to his cat friend.

"Would you be quiet!" Inuyasha hissed. "Talk any louder, and they will come storming onto us! No need to track them anymore, we gave away our position!"

Sango sighed. "Why do I get the feeling he would have preferred it if I had left?"

"They were here." Inuyasha said quickly, darting through the trees. The others ran after him, and after a minute found him in a clearing, the same one Ryu and Neko had used the night before.

Inuyasha frowned. "They…were here alright."

Shippo sniffed and ran about. "Why are their scents so strong?"

"Shippo." Inuyasha hissed. "Get back here!"

"It seems strong here…and here….and here!" He began to dart around, sticking his nose inches from the ground, sniffing. "It's weird!"

"Inuyasha…what is going on?" Kagome asked.

The hanyou sighed and moved in closer to her and his other two friends. "They were…mating…last night."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Are you saying….Shippo, stop doing that!" Kagome took a few steps back, then leapt away from an area where the grass was matted down. She began to leap all over the clearing, trying to avoid such spots as much as possible.

"What's wrong Kagome? Are we playing a game? Does it have to do with why there are so much scent here?" Shippo asked, leaping into her arms.

"We'll explain it to you later." She said, making it back to the group. "Like when your 20." She muttered under her breath.

Miroku frowned. "Inuyasha…can you tell where they went, with all these…scents, it the way?"

The half demon nodded. "They were here for about 10 hours. After that, they went this way." He pointed to a section of trees to their right. "They only left an hour or two ago. We can still catch up!"

He took off running, the others trying to keep up. The demons had taken a pretty straight path, no twists or turns, no tricks to throw him off scent.

I don't like this. He thought as he turned his head, making sure the rest were keeping up. It's like they were being reckless. They even left a footprint or two! It's like…they want us to find them. This could easily be a trap…no…they are too stupid to plan a trap. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. He stopped, and looked over at her. Everyone was staring up into the sky, their eyes wide and filled with horror. The hanyou also looked up and gasped.

Smoke. Lots of it. And it was all pouring out from one place.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said. "We have to hurry!"

"What's on fire?" Kagome asked as Kirara transformed into her large demon form. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes cold.

"Kaede's village."

Neko smiled as she sat on the remains of one hut, watching the forest line. In a few minutes, her and Ryu had managed to destroy half the village. They allowed everyone to escape, as they didn't have the time to deal with bodies. No, this time, they were concerned only with the group tracking them.

"Are you sure they are following us?" Neko replied, her voice conveying her boredom.

She watched as Ryu walked along the fires he had set and purred at the sight. _He certainly knows how to use that shard._

Ryu had increased his height to 10 feet, same as her. His muscles had tripled, making it look like he lifted castles for exercise. Though he kept his human like face, his eyes were now blood red and shining, and his mouth was filled with rows of teeth, his long tongue running along them as he walked. His back had spikes that he could retract into his skin, and his tail ended it a nasty looking club. His claws were longer, as were his wings, and overall, he was one sexy demon in Neko's eyes.

He armored chest shone in the dying light of the sun, blotted out by the smoke cloud. He turned and smiled. "If they can't find us with all of this, then they are no use to us, are they?"

Neko smiled as she heard them, rushing towards the village. "They are here Ryu!"

"You remember the plan?"

"You take the hanyou, I have the monk and Kagome, then we take care of Sango."

Ryu shook his head. "Stupid girl…I tried to warn her." His eyes flashed. "Now, with this act, she has sealed her fate. Before nightfall, Sango will be fighting alongside us."

"And soon, the rest of Inuyasha and Kagome's friends." Neko finished. "It is merely a waiting game.


	9. The Second Batle, the Unwanted PRophecy

The Second battle, the unwanted Prophecy.

"Kaede!"

Kagome grabbed a hold of the old woman's arm, helping her against a tree. The woman was out of breath, and it looked like she had been running for hours. The others paused, still watching the dark cloud.

"Kagome…two demons…"

"We know." Inuyasha said. "They attacked us yesterday and stolen all the jewel shards we had collected." He frowned.

"Kaede…describe them to us." Sango said.

"There is one, a giant cat demon. She is brown and black, and…"

"That's Neko." Inuyasha replied

"Then there is another, same height, with scales and wings. A giant dragon demon."

Sango paled. "Ryu…he's used a jewel shard."

"Kaede, go back to the cat demoness. Is she still naked? Can you describe…" Mirkou went down hard, Sango fuming.

"That demon tried to kill us, you stupid monk!"

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate her beauty!"

"I'll beauty you!" Sango said readying for another slap. Kagome stepped between them, settling the two friends down.

"We don't have time to worry about this, we need to stop those two, now, before they get too powerful."

"Kagome." Kaede said gently. "Be careful…they are intelligent. Very intelligent. I sense doom if you all rush into this."

"We'll remember that, thank you." Kagome said, running off as the rest of her friends headed to the village. Kaede watched them leave and turned, heading away, her heart grow worried.

Something bad was going to happen.

"Look Neko!" Ryu shouted, standing on a hut. "Our guests have arrived!"

The group looked up to see the transformed Ryu, and he merely nodded. Neko purred and sat up from her makeshift throne.

"Welcome to our home." She said. She leapt up to the roof, and nuzzled Ryu's chest, before standing in front of him, his hands around her waist. "We are so glad you could all come."

Inuyasha readied his blade. "So you are a bit bigger, I see. Just more of you to slice!"

"have you forgotten our last fight hanyou?" Ryu said quietly. "It took all your power to bring me down. Now…you don't stand a chance."

Neko smiled and licked her claws, then waved to Miroku. "You and I have to finish our game."

"Before we begin, can I ask something?" Miroku asked. "If, let's just say, you were to decide to stop fighting us and joint he side of good…would you bear my children?"

Neko frowned and shot a claw at him, sending him into a tree. "Lecherous monk."

Sango sighed. "You are an idiot."

"Ah, Sango!" Ryu said, turning to her with a shit faced grin. "Already prepping for your role in these events?"

The demon-hunter shook her head, gripping her Hiraikotsu. "Nope, but I did prepare for how I am going destroy you and your partner there."

Ryu shrugged and let go of Neko. "Very well, let's get this over with." He smirked and leapt into the air, driving right at Inuyasha, the two rocketing deep into the forest. Neko leapt down and began to fire her nails, causing Kagome and Shippo to duck for cover.

"Your mine demon!" Sango yelled, throwing her weapon.

"Your part comes later!" Neko yelled, and kicked the weapon back. It flew, and caught Sango in the gut, slamming her into a house. She grunted, but couldn't free herself, her boomerang having locking her in place.

Neko walked over to Miroku, who held out his staff. "This is because of that whole 'bear my children comment', right?"

Neko punched him hard between the legs, causing him to double over in agony. "You think?"

"Leave him alone!" Kagome cried out, firing an arrow. Neko dodged it easily, and then grabbed some lumber. She held it like a club and swung at the miko, causing her and Shippo to try and run for cover.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, still struggling with her own weapon. "I'm coming!"

"What about me?" Miroku whimpered, still holding himself.

"You deserved that!" Sango shouted. "Idiot, asking a demoness to mate with you." She muttered.

"Burst Back!"

"Wind Scar!"

Everyone paused and watched the flashes behind the trees, then hear Inuyasha scream as he was sent flying. He smashed into Kagome, and the two of them landing in a heap. Neko took the lumber she had grabbed and used it to pin them to the ground. Ryu had already managed to restrain Kirara, and Miroku was no problem, since he was still seeing spots.

The two demons glared at Shippo.

"I'll just bind myself up!" he shouted, leaping under the lumber that had Kagome and Inuyasha trapped on the ground.

"You lousy little fox!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't blame me, I'm just a kid!" Shippo sobbed. "You expect me to try and fight two giant demons?"

"What do you want with us!" Kagome shouted.

Ryu turned and walked over to her, leaning real close. "It's not you I want." His eyes slide over to Sango, who gasped and struggled harder.

"No!" Kagome yelled, trying to free herself. "I won't let you do this! You lied to her! She will never fight for you!"

Ryu chuckled. "My dear…when Neko is done with her…she'll hug us close and call us friend."


	10. The Evil Eye of Neko

The Evil Eye of Neko

"You might as well give up, because I am never going to help you!"

Ryu smiled and sat near Kagome and Inuyasha, watching Neko size the demon-hunter up. He turned to her friends and chuckled. "Allow me to explain what is going to happen."

"Save your breath demon." Inuyasha hissed. "We could care less about what you have to say."

"Oh, but I think you do."

"Feh!"

Ryu shrugged as Neko ran the back of her hand over Sango's cheek. Sango tried to bite down, but Neko was too quick. She purred and licked Sango's head, causing the woman to cringe away.

"You see hanyou, we are no different then you. Neko and I merely want to live our lives. Sadly, there are some rather nasty humans that want us dead, like your little friend Kagome." He smiled. "No offense."

"None taken." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"To do that, we need allies, and Sango is now our ally."

"Sango is our friend!" Shippo said loudly. Ryu snapped his head at the fox demon, and Shippo hide under the lumber. "Just saying the truth."

Ryu shrugged and leaned back as Neko began to hum softly. "Ah, but you are about to see Neko's true power."

"True….power?" Miroku managed to gasp.

"Yes. Neko has the Evil Eye. It is a spell, passed down from demon to demon, until only she was left, the sole creature with its knowledge."

Kagome frowned, wishing she could grab her arrows. "What are you going to do with Sango? What are you going to do with our friend?"

Ryu smiled. "Unleash her dark heart."

Sango opened her eyes, looking around quickly. She was in a white room, though she had no clue if it was truly a room. It seemed as if it were endless, with no walls or doors or anything.

"Hello?" She shouted. "Kagome? Inuyasha? Shippo? Kirara…Miroku?" She frowned. "Where am I?"

"would you be quiet?"

Sango turned, watching as Kagome appeared. And yet…

"Kagome?" She asked hopefully.

"I told you to be quiet." Sango looked at her, shocked. "God, is all you can do is talk?"

"Kagome…what are you…"

"I mean, sure, it's great to have someone to bathe with. But can't you have one skill? Miroku has his wind tunnel. Inuyasha has his sword, I have arrows. Even Shippo has an attack! What do you have? A child's toy!"

Sango took a step back, her friend scaring her. "But Kagome."

"Not to mention how she screws everything up." Inuyasha said, appearing behind her. "You helped naraku! The being that killed off your friends, family."

"I thought he was telling the truth…"

"I thought, I thought!" Inuyasha mocked. "You can't even see evil when it is in front of your face!" He smiled and moved up to Kagome, Grabbing hold of her and ignoring Sango. "She is the last demon Hunter, and she can't even do that right. It takes a half demon to do her dirty work."

"She is pathetic, isn't she?" Kagome purred, nuzzling his neck.

Sango looked around rapidly. "This is a trick! Some sort of spell…"

"This is no spell Sango!" Inuyasha said. "This is the truth. You appear all big and strong and tough, but you are a scared little girl."

Sango frowned. "You lying bastard!" Her hands went from her weapon. "I am stronger then all of you!"

"Useless little woman!" Kagome shot back. She picked up a small cage that had appeared, Kirara mewing sadly. "we'll be taking this…you don't deserve her. You don't even know how to use her correctly."

"You bring back Kirara you whore!" Sango shouted. She screamed and ran at them, trying to attack them. "You bastard, you bitch, you two timing pieces of shit! You can't talk to me like that! You get back here Inuyasha, you lousy half demon! You too Kagome, you stuck up little slut!"

"let them be." Miroku said, appearing behind her, restraining her, his hands grabbing her in places that made her blush. It felt like he had a thousand hands. "I know why you are upset Sango." He leaned in and whispered. "see, they are holding hands, kissing each other…they have love. What do you get? A grope from me. And even then, I don't enjoy it. You don't deserve love. All you are is a body, a tool…and a weak one at that."

Sango whipped around. "I'll kill you, you stupid lecherous monk! I'll kill all of you! How dare you talk to me like that! I am strong, I am powerful, and I don't need you so called 'friends' berating me!"

At that moment, Sango heard a roar, and her three friends ran away, Ryu and Neko appearing beside her. Growling and scaring them away. The two circled her, keeping her guarded. She blinked, not understanding why they were helping her.

"I told you Sango…they don't care for you."

Sango nodded slowly. "You…you were right. They…were using me." Her voice broke and Neko gently held her as she began to cry.

"But Sango…we do care about you. We'll be your friends."

"You…you will?" Sango asked, hope in her eyes. "You'll be my friends…and care about me? Respect me?"

"Yes. And then..we'll kill those people that hurt you. Naraku, Inuyasha…Kagome." Ryu smiled and stroked her hand. "We are your friends Sango…they are the enemy."

Sango glared at the retreating forms. "Yes. We'll damn the lot of them." She smiled. "We'll burn them and everything they love to the ground….just tell me how!"

Neko smiled. "Open your eyes."

ROAR!

Kagome's head snapped to her left, her jaw open. She watched as Sango struggled, Neko stepping away from the demon-hunter…and Sango roared.

She had roared!

Inuyasha even grew quiet as Sango began to scream and curse, her eyes focused on them. Neko smirked and walked away as the demon-hunter cried out in anger.

"Sango, what is wrong?" Kagome asked.

"What's wrong?" She hissed, acid in her very words. "What's wrong is that I am stuck here and not killing you, you bitch!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Sango! How…how could you say such a thing! I'm your friend, remember?"

Sango laughed. "Some friend. You were always jealous of me…of my strength. That's why you all used me…to insure you didn't have to face me in battle!" She let out another roar, or as best a human could make one. "You and your little hanyou boyfriend over there…you may appear all nice, but I see now who you really are!" Sango struggled again. "Ryu, Neko, let me free so we can finish this!"

"Ryu and Neko!" Inuyasha shouted. "They are the enemy."

"To you. But to me, they are my best friends, the only two people to care about me!" She growled, and broke free of her weapon, shattering it. "I am going to tear you to shreds!"

"Stop Sango!" Ryu said, leaping in front of her. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Sango asked. "Don't you want those….things…gone?"

'Yes." Ryu said with a smile, stroking her hair. "But not like this…you need help."

"Stop touching her!" Miroku yelled, struggling to his feet. Neko high kicked him, sending him flying next to Kagome. He moaned and tried to get up, but could only watch, like the rest of them.

"You see Sango…to fight with me and Neko…you need to lose something."

"Lose what?"

Ryu smiled, and opened his hand to reveal a jewel shard. Sango smiled, her now dark heart beating faster. She licked her lips, taking the jewel, then looking back at Ryu, her heart only holding love for him and the cat demoness next to her.

"Your humanity."


	11. Sango's Transformation, Humanity Lost

Sango's Transformation, Humanity lost

Kagome shook hard under the timbers, praying that this was just a bad dream. Here she was, trapped, at the mercy of two demons, Inuyasha unable to do anything…and now…now…

She looked at Sango as she played with the shard, her eyes dark and focused. Ryu towered over her, smiling as the demon hunter licked her lips. Kagome had to do something…she couldn't let this happen to her friend.

"Sango, please!" kagome cried out. "They are using you. Remember, Miroku told you about the serpent's tongue? Neko's eyes must have a similar effect! You have to snap out of this! They are trying to change you, turn you into something your not! Please Sango…please!"

Sango paused, her eyes lightening slightly. "Kagome…are you my friend?"

Kagome smiled, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes Sango…we are your friends! Remember that!."

"And do you accepted me for who I am, no matter what?" Sango asked softly

"Yes." Kagome answered. "we all do."

Sango nodded and looked at the jewel shard. "Then accept that I choose this!" With that, she pulled down her collar and slammed the jewel shard into her chest, blood pouring out of the wound as the jewel flashed dark.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, struggling harder. Inuyasha let out a growl and with a heave, removed the lumber from them, freeing them.

"You are too late!" Sango hissed, her eyes flashing rapidly. "Jewel shard, grant my dark heart's desire! Change me into a demon so I may gain my revenge!"

Inuyasha restrained Kagome as light shot out of Sango's chest. The woman panted, an insane grin on her face as she flexed her muscles. She reached down, removing her boots and bringing her feet together, wiggling her toes as she moaned in pleasure. Under her pants her flesh writhed, rippling rapidly. Her pants began shred, rips to appear as her skin below her waist began to fuse together, lengthening rapidly.

Sango began to chuckle, staring at her fingers as her nails transformed into long, black claws. Her ears shifted slightly, the ends becoming pointed. Her shirt bugled slightly, rising up as she grew, her body and muscles expanding rapidly. Her legs had become one long appendage, lengthening rapidly and becoming covered in dark green scales. She flexed her arms, the biceps dancing as she reached just under 10 feet, matching Ryu and Neko.

She laughed, closing her eyes as the glow from the shard faded away, leaving her changed from a young human into a fearsome snake demoness. Her upper body was still Sango, now with claws and longer hair and plenty of skin showing. Below her belly button, she was naked, her legs, thighs and hips now a long serpent's tail.

Sango stuck out her tongue, and Kagome gasped as the forked appendage flicked her fangs.

"Sango." Neko said softly, coming near her. The cat demon was grinning ear to ear. "How do you feel?"

Sango opened her eyes, the red light giving her face an eerie glow. "Powerful." She moaned.

"You monsters!" kagome screamed, breaking free of Inuyasha's grasp and rushing Ryu, her bow ready. Before she could get off a shot, Sango's tail whipped out, sending her flying and leaving a swallow cut on her legs. Kagome whimpered and Miroku and Inuyasha stood in front of her.

"We don't want to hurt you Sango!" Miroku shouted.

"Too bad, because that's exactly what I am going to you!" Sango replied. She let out a roar and rushed them, punching Inuyasha in the face while giving Miroku a toss into the rubble with her tail. "Ryu, Neko! Want to play?"

The two demons smirked. "Gladly." Neko said, rushing forward, claws raised. She slashed at Kagome, who barely leapt out of the way and into a house. "Come on out Kagome, we won't hurt you!" Neko roared, pounding on the ceiling. "In fact, we'll let you be with your friend Sango."

"I'd rather be dead!" kagome shouted.

"My dear…that is the idea." Neko hissed and leapt onto the building. Her foot crashed through the wood with ease, and Kagome screamed, firing an arrow at the paw. Neko howled when it nicked her, quickly ripping her foot away and chuckling. "I love playing with mice, did it all the time as a child…but now I'm so big, I need to get rid of other vermin!"

Inuyasha had his hands full at the moment as well. Ryu had grown two large blades out of his forearms, and were using them to try and cut the half demon in half. It also didn't help that he was still hurting from getting the Burst Back a second time, and every step burned his chest. His robe may repel flames, but the heat had been enough to burn his skin.

Ryu, however, wasn't winded in the slightest. His armor was strong enough that it took the hardest of swing Inuyasha's sword to cut into the armor, and when it did, the dragon would merely heal up the injury after a minute.

"ARRGH!" Ryu shouted, Inuyasha brining Tetsusaiga down onto his foot. The dragon roared in agony. Inuyasha smirked, using the moment to drive his shoulder into the monster's gut, sending him to the ground. He brought his sword to Ryu's throat.

"Return Sango to her true form!" he shouted. "Or I will hack off your head and leave it as a reminder to every other demon that comes around here."

Ryu nodded. "Alright, you win. I just have to say…" Ryu began to mutter, rapidly. Inuyasha frowned, keeping his sword point on the dragon's throat, not paying attention to the words…

"SIT!"

Inuyasha screamed as he was sent into the dirt, Ryu burst into the air. "Damn it Kagome! Why did you do that?"

Kagome rushed out of the house, just avoiding Neko's leap. The cat demon looked over to see Ryu bleeding and bounded to him, lapping up his blood and trying to help clot the wound.

"I don't know…all of a sudden I heard a voice telling me to stop you, and I just had to scream 'sit'…oops." She blushed as Inuyasha picked dirt out of his mouth. "Sorry."

"It's that damn dragon. I am going to rip his tongue out!"

"HELP!"

"Miroku." Kagome said, looking at the hanyou. "He's in trouble."

"You think?" Inuyasha said, the sarcasm dripping out of his mouth.

"What's wrong Miroku, don't want me to bare you children now?" They heard Sango hiss. "Don't find me sexy anymore?"

"I find you plenty sexy, just not when you are looking at me like your ready to eat me!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha and Kagome raced around the house to see Sango and Miroku, the latter wrapped up in the former's tail. Sango had pulled Miroku closer, and licked his ear.

"Oh, but we could have such fun…besides, you said it yourself…I don't get love from you, I get a good grope…well Miroku, let me return the favor!" Miroku let out a scream a few octaves higher as Sango's tail smacked his ass, hard, then began to drill into one of the cheeks.

ROAR!

Sango went tumbling as Kirara hit her. The former demon hunter blinked, shocked.

"Thanks Kirara." Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha pulled him onto Kirara's back as Kagome and Shippo leapt on.

"This isn't the end Ryu and Neko! We will save Sango!" Kagome shouted as Kirara took off, letting out a sad roar.

"Kirara." Sango said softly. "They…turned her against me." She frowned. "Just like you said they would."

Ryu nodded, limping over to her, his foot would take hours to heal right. "yes Sango…but do not worry about it. When we meet next, Neko and I will get Kirara back for you."

Sango looked at them and smiled, her demon eyes flashing. "Thank you…for showing me the light…for giving me this power." She watched her friends depart. "All this time…I fought demons, just because some of them were wicked. But now I see…I was wrong. At least there can be good in a demon. In humans…there will never be good…kindness. Just jealousy and cruelty…and betrayal."

Neko nodded and put an arm around Sango. "We will bring them to their knees Sango my dear"


	12. Chapter 12

Two Discussions One Demon Hunter

Kagome sat in the corner, her knees up and pressed into her chest. It was the same position Sango had been in when they found her…

_Sango. _She thought sadly _She…she really is gone. Our friend is now a blood thirsty demon, with only darkness in her heart and a jewel shard in her chest. The person I use to bathe with and eat my lunch and laugh and tell jokes…is…_

Kagome let out a sob once again and buried her face deeper into her knees. She keep hoping that at any moment, Sango would walk through those doors, smiling and telling them all how she had tricked those two demons and returned to normal…maybe even bring back the missing shards.

Inuyasha grumbled as Miroku wrapped a bandage around his chest, then let out a sigh, the cooling medicine taking effect quickly and soothing his injuries. His other cuts had already healed, which was better then the rest of them.

Miroku had a massive bruise on his side that would take forever to heal, as well the injuries Sango had inflicted that made it hard to sit. Shippo had slivers in his foot that needed pulling, which had been a chore in of all itself. The little fox demon wouldn't stop wiggling, and it had taking Inuyasha nearly choking him to allow Miroku the time needed to remove them.

Miroku had been acting as their doctor, since Kaede and the rest of the villagers had yet to return and Kagome had sat in the corner since they had found the house, one of the few spared in the fight and raid. They had returned after an hour, and found the demons had left with Sango in tow.

_Though, I guess when I say demons, that counts Sango now._ He thought bitterly.

"Kagome, let me see your legs so I can patch them up."

"No thanks." She said quietly.

Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha leaned in close, whispering something, and then broke up. "Come on woman, let the monk here do his job." Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine…barely can feel it."

"Wow, really?" Shippo asked, walking over to her. "But it looks so big and painful!" He reached out to touch it, but Miroku had already scooped him up.

Kagome closed her eyes. "It's nothing…an accident…Sango didn't mean to do it. It will be just fine…OW!" Kagome leapt up and stared daggers at Inuyasha, who had just ran his finger along the wound. She winced, taking a step forward. "what was that for?"

"Doesn't look like nothing…." Inuyasha leapt around her, using one arm to restrain her, another to cover her mouth before she could scream 'Sit!'. Kagome struggled, trying to bite down on his hand. "Miroku, get her legs! Shippo, the bandages!"

The two scrambled, Miroku trying to avoid Kagome's flying feet, Shippo to get the wrappings as quick as he could. He ran over to Kagome, but her foot lashed out, kicking him and sending him into the wall. He began to cry and Kagome broke free, running over and cradling him.

"You two idiots! Look what you made me do!" kagome stroking Shippo's side. "are you ok?"

Shippo nodded, then covered her face with his body. "Grab her!"

Inuyasha and Miroku sprang to action, Inuyasha stopping her throws, Miroku applying the wrappings. After a minute, all three let go, leaving Kagome sputtering.

"What are you three thinking?"

Shippo whimpered. "We just were trying to help Kagome….we're sorry."

Kagome's face fell. "Oh Shippo…I'm sorry…it's….Sango and those demons…I am so shook up…"

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha's ear. "Told you the kitsune could sweet talk our way out of a lecture."

"I heard that!"

"Oops."

&&&

"Are you sure you trust her?"

Ryu frowned, glaring at Kagura. They had made their way to a new spot for camp, though it couldn't really be called that. They would only be staying her for a while, then head out on their mission. It was more like a meeting site.

Behind him, Neko was talking to Sango, letting her know their plans. Kagura had appeared a few minutes ago, and with one look at Sango, dragged him over here.

"Are you saying you don't trust my choice?"

Kagura shook her head. "I am thrilled you managed to turn the demon hunter. She is a powerful demon, and a heavy blow to Inuyasha and his friends. A very strategic move…"

"I do not see Sango as a strategy." Ryu said quietly, getting annoyed. "She is now our ally. You will treat her with the same respect you show Neko or I." he leaned in. "We are family now. I am the father, Neko the mother, and Sango is now our daughter. You, Kagura, can be an aunt. That means as long as you behave, you are with us till the end, and will share in the spoils. I will lay my life for you, as will those two women." He growled. "But say one word to Sango that I don't like, and I will make you learn why there are demons that lose bladder control when my name is spoken."

Kagura nodded. "I understand, and I….am sorry if I offended you, great Ryu.."

"Don't start shoveling that shit." Ryu said with a chuckle. "I want us to be friendly to each other, kill all those in our way. That is all I expect."

"friendly…" Kagura nodded. "Deal."

Ryu nodded and the two returned to the clearing. Sango tail was curled up under her, and body leaning against a tree. Ryu had to admit…the human had become one good looking demon. It fit her so well he was surprised she had not been born that way.

Neko was always sexy, and even more so stretched out on her side, playing with a leaf. He sat down and laid his head on her legs. Kagura looked at the three of them and nodded.

"Then we are agreed…in 2 hours, we meet at the castle?"

Ryu nodded. "You will tell us if all is ready…"

"And then we will begin our meeting." Neko finished. "Upon finishing, we will give you a jewel shard."

Kagura nodded and took out her feather. After a moment, she was gone, ready to get everything set for them.

Sango looked over at Ryu and Neko and sighed. "Are you…sure I am ready?"

Ryu smiled. "Do you feel ready Sango?"

"If you don't want to do this…" Neko began.

"NO!" Sango replied. She paused, lowering her voice. "No…it's just…this morning I was a human believing those lies Kagome and the others told me. Now…I am a demon ready to meet with Naraku." She lowered her head. "I'm just worried I will let you down."

Neko wiggled out from under Ryu and walked over to the young demon, stroking her cheek, just as a parent would. "Do you trust us Sango?"

Sango nodded. "You are the one that filled my head with knowledge and purged my heart of those foolish human emotions."

"Then believe us when we say…we are proud you fight with us."

Sango nodded at the words. The demoness'ego had needed a boasting, and that little talk had done it.

The scary thing was…Neko and Ryu had been telling the truth the whole time.


	13. Chapter 13

Afterthoughts

Inuyasha sighed, lying on a table. After their little battle to get her bandages on, Kagome had returned to her mopey self, and it was annoying him. Every few seconds, it was a sigh, or a sniff, or a sob or a 'Oh Sango!'.

He missed Sango too. She was a great warrior, and knew how to keep Miroku in line. But he would rather pick himself up and figure out their next step then sit around and wail about their situation.

_Though…there are some who are justified in their tears._ He thought, looking at Kirara. The kitten stared at the window, not having moved since she had attacked her former friend and master. Once and a while she would let out a sad meow, but otherwise, she would lay back and just whimper.

"And this piece goes here."

Shippo was looking down at the remains of Sango's Hiraikotsu. He had run outside while the rest of them were searching for food, and had managed to drag in most of the pieces. From what Inuyasha could tell, it had been more stress from the boomerang striking the building then Sango pushing on it that finally caused it to split.

Now it lay on the floor, made up of 5 large pieces, 7 medium pieces and about 20 or so tiny pieces, which Shippo had organized in some strange way that the hanyou couldn't understand at all. He had been looking at one pile for 5 minutes, till he picked up a random piece and put it in placeon the floor.

"And this piece…"

"Would you knock it off!" Inuyasha snapped. Shippo jumped, stumbling into the small pile of pieces.

"Awww, Inuyasha! Now I have to organize these all over again!"

"WHY!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said quietly.

"No, I am saying it, because it's on all our minds: Sango is gone! At least, the Sango we knew. All that's left is a pissed off snake demon that wants us dead. Well, I am not going to cry over it, or waste time fixing something she isn't coming back for. She has a new group of friends, and she is sticking with that. That means sucking it up and knowing that when she sees us again, I am going to cleave her damn head from her neck!"

"NO!" kagome screamed, standing up. "You will not hurt her Inuyasha, or I will cleave your head from you neck, then s-I-t you till you are a mushy pile!"

"Oh, your on her side?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sango is going to snap out of these, and become the person she once was. And when she does, we are going to act like nothing happened. Right now, all we can do is wait for her to wake up and realize she made a mistake."

Inuyasha's eyes were ablaze. "This isn't like one of our fights Kagome, where one of us realizes we were an idiot, most of the time you,"

"I'm an idiot most of the time!"

"…and then come back and we all apologize. Sango is a demon now, a full blooded demon, with one of the shards in her as well. That makes her our enemy!"

"She is confused!"

"She is out for our blood!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both of them turned as Miroku stood up, heading for the door. Kagome frowned. "Miroku…where are you going?"

"I am not going to sit here and listen to both of you be idiots."

They two friends looked at each other and both shouted. "both!"

"Yes, both." He looked at Kagome. "Kagome, Sango has become a demon. We have to accepted that, for now, she is against us."

"Right!" Inuyasha said.

"But that also doesn't mean that she is dead!" Miroku shouted. "If we gave up on a friend when they became a demon, you'd be dead many times now."

"Right!" Kagome said.

"However, while it's true that there is a chance that Sango is still there, deep inside that monster, we have to be ready, in case she isn't."

Kagome shook her head. "we can't kill her Miroku."

Miroku stared at her, his face hard. "Remember when you were possessed by that dark priestess? What if there was no chance to break the spell? Would you want to live like that, trapped in your own body?"

Kagome bit her lip, and slowly shook her head. "No…I would have wanted…you guys to do what you needed…to stop me."

"Exactly." Miroku said. "Now, I am just as upset about this as all of you. But waiting here isn't going to help Sango free herself from that Evil eye spell."

Shippo looked up from his work. "Where are you going Miroku?"

"I am going to find Kaede. Maybe she knows of a spell to break the Evil Eye curse. IF we can do that, maybe Sango can turn herself back to normal."

"And if not?" Shippo asked gently.

Miroku looked at his friends, and at that moment, neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had ever seen someone look so powerful, so strong, so righteous.

"Then I will get a potion to help me destroy the beings that did this to her."


	14. Chapter 14

A reversal of roles

Kagura paced outside the castle, nervous. They needed to be here, now. There was a short window, and then Naraku would be searching for them himself. If they weren't here soon, then everything that had been planned out would be wasted.

Finally, after a few minute minutes of paces, she heard the gentle wing flaps and saw Ryu. In his arms he carried Sango, Neko rode on his back as he glided towards them. Sango wiggled and landed, her tail acting like a cushion to soften the blow. Neko shifted as Ryu landed, holding onto him as if she were getting a piggy back ride.

All of a sudden, being surrounded by these 10 foot demons, Kagura felt very small. Sure, she was powerful, but they still had more of it.

But not for long. Soon…we'll all be equals in this game…and to think, all it cost me to finally get a shard was to convince Lord Naraku to see them.

"I trust we haven't missed our meeting?" Sango asked.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. Seemed the newest member of Ryu's clan was fast getting use to her position.

I still can't believe that this snake demon is the great Sango, the demon hunter. Those two…they will be well worth the ordeal of getting a meeting with Naraku set up. All of us will benefit from this.

"No, but we must hurry. Lord Naraku can't be left waiting."

"Of course." Ryu said, his voice on edge. "lead the way."

Kagura nodded, and lead them into Naraku's current castle. They moved through the gate, not even bothering to look around. A good thing too, since Naraku wasn't known for having a lot of paintings and things just laying about. The real interesting stuff was down below…and if you were seeing that, then you were either a puppet of Naraku…or that was the last thing you saw.

"Never thought I would actually be in this castle and not have to worry about Naraku actually attacking me." Sango said quietly.

Neko smirked. "Oh, you still have to worry about him attacking, if we don't have the perfect meeting."

Sango chuckled, but her eyes were dark. "how do you think those former friends of mine will react when they learn about this?"

"They will freak out….and be jealous they didn't do this sooner." Sango nodded, her body sliding along the floor. "Don't be nervous…we are right here with you."

Sango nodded. "Thank you Neko…glad to know that I have an ally I can trust fully, for once."

Ryu shook his head. "You had an ally…and she will see the error of her ways."

Sango nodded, her demonic eyes flashing. _Soon Kirara…we'll be together again, ready for battle. I'll get you back…and with this new clan, we will bring this world to it's knees. I swear ,after this meeting…I am coming for you_

&&&

Naraku frowned as Kagura entered his chambers. She nodded, and waited for him to say something

"No bow Kagura? Do you forget who you serve?"

Kagura growled. "You, and only you."

"and why is that?"

"because you could kill me at any chance."

Naraku nodded. "What is it…come to tell me that this Dragon Lord and his partner aren't here?"

"They have arrived sir. Ryu, the Dragon Lord, Neko, his lover, and their new follower."

Naraku frowned. "Kill them."

"My lord?"

"I told them to come before 11. It is almost midnight. I can not be bothered with such things. Take them to the dungeons and get rid of them, and leave me be for the rest of the night."

Kagura merely nodded, deciding not to argue, and left the room. Naraku frowned. It was a pity. He had so wanted to meet this demon that all the world was talking about. He had heard from his spies he had taken one of Inuyasha's friends…in what form, he had no clue, but it didn't matter. If he were so curious, he could have Kagura keep Ryu alive, kill the two with him, and find out himself.

He let out a grunt, feeling his skin bubble. Maybe, had it been any other night, he would have let Ryu in with only a warning and the murder of his servant…but tonight was different.

Tonight, Naraku went through his transformation. He would be left human, weak and unable to move, for many hours, till the sun rose. He had managed to hold it off, but he had chosen tonight, and had to stick with it. When he was back to his demon form, he would be stronger, and finally ready to attack that damn hanyou.

As the first part of his skin flopped off his body, the door opened and Kagura entered.

"What is the matter!" He shouted. Kagura knew better then to bother him while he was changing on this night.

"They are demanding to see you!"

Naraku's eyes went wide. "They missed the meeting, now kill them!"

"Actually," Ryu said, entering the room and staring down at the hanyou monster. His eyes had a dark glint of pure hatred and malice "We are right on time."

Ryu had never gotten over Naraku's attack on Neko.

Naraku groaned as more flesh fell away. "what…what are you doing? Who do you think you…." He froze when he saw Sango in. "What did you do to the demon hunter?" He said, shocked

Sango smiled, baring hr fangs. "There is no time to explain…they right now are giving me a gift…a present for my first day as the new me."

Neko walked around the demon and nodded. "you…."

"…Dead." Ryu added. Naraku looked at him, eyes wide as the last of his body fell off, leaving him human; weak and prone to attack. Ryu growled happily.

"Kaguraaaaaa!" He screamed as Kagura reached into his chest and removed a heart…her heart.

"Sorry Lord Naraku…but I know the winning team." She stepped back as Ryu, Sango and Neko all moved in. Naraku was too weak to move, his broken human body only able to sense. They bared their fangs and laughed, moving in closer.

"No…get away…no…."

Sango smiled. "Beg Naraku…because when we are done with you…you'll wish we had killed you quicker." Kagura sat down as the three demons pounced upon the mortal, the sound of breaking bones and flesh being torn from his body echoing through the castle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naraku screamed, then never spoke again.


	15. Chapter 15

A glimmer in the darkness

"I can walk just fine enough, you all can put me down!"

Kagome shook her head, readjusting Kaede's leg as it laid on her shoulder. She watched as they all ran, hurrying through the woods. They had found Kaede and the rest of the villagers, who had made camp just over a mile, or so Kagome guessed, from their village. After asking if Kaede had anything to make a potion and getting a no, Inuyasha, Miroku and her had promptly picked her up and began the run back to her hut.

"If you feel the need to carry me, keep your hands someplace decent!" Kaede shouted.

"By the Gods Miroku!"

Miroku shook his head. "it isn't me! She's too old to bare my children."

"what does that mean!" kaede shouted.

"It's me guys!" Kagome looked down to see Shippo kicking his little legs, his hands gripping Kaede's behind. "I can't believe I am running so fast!"

Kagome stifled a laugh. "That's because you aren't touching the ground Shippo!"

"No wonder she is so heavy!"

"It's not all my fault!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Kaede screamed.

Inuyasha and the rest kept their mouths shut as they ran the rest of the way, finally getting to the village. Luckily, Kaede's hut had been spared, which meant that there was a greater chance that she could help them. Each of them sat down and waiting for her to catch her breathe, though, why she needed a breath was beyond them.

"Now…what is so important that you had to drag me all the way back here…and where is Sango?"

"That is why we need your help." Inuyasha said quietly. He looked over at the rest of them, and each nodded, allowing him to start. "Something has happened."

"Doom." Kaede said quietly. "I sensed it the moment I saw those two beasts. They have hurt Sango? Take me too her, there is still time…"

"No." kagome said. "They didn't hurt her. Something worse."

Kaede frowned. "It isn't death…you all wouldn't be so desperate to bring me back, and I could do nothing if that was it." She looked at their faces. "What happened, exactly?"

"Yesterday, we did battle in another village with those demons. They managed to take the jewel shards…"

"By the gods." Kaede said, leaning back, her eyes wide. "They can use all of those to increase their powers…"

"They had other plans." Inuyasha said bitterly. "They did something to Sango. First, the dragon began to talk to her, and she freaked out."

"He might have the Serpent's Tongue." Miroku added. Kaede's face grew pale. She had heard legends of that skill, and had prayed never a dragon would be born with the intelligence to use it. It was bad enough for a stupid dragon to be able to use a gift…but one with intelignce?

"And the cat use an attack called the evil eye."

Kaede leapt up, seizing Inuyasha by the shoulders. "You are sure of this?" She shouted. The hanyou, startled by the woman's reaction, nodded. "Then Sango…"

"You know what the Evil Eye does?" Kagome asked.

"It unlocked the darkest fears and emotions in a person. Their fears become real, their anger is left unchecked, their greed and malice grow. Combined that with the Serpent's Tongue…" The priestess turned, her face white as a sheet. "Sango has turned…she works for them…willingly."

"Yes." Kagome said softly. "She threatened to kill us."

Kaede nodded. "There might be a spell to free her from such things. I will need herbs…" Kaede rushed about, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"There is more."

"What else could there be?"

Miroku looked u at the woman. "The dragon demon, Ryu…gave Sango a shard…"

"…no."

They all nodded. "Sango is now a snake demon." Kagome said quietly, her eyes closed. Her emotions got the better of her and she began to cry, the memory too fresh.

Kaede looked at Inuyasha, her face dark. "There is still hope…the potion…can cure Sango's dark heart. But, if she prefers the power of the demon, then she will never let it go. Only by her own will can she reject the shard's influence, even if you remove it from her."

"What do you need?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will make you a list of herbs and roots….but Inuyasha…all of you…listen to me now." They all looked up. "This was not something that could happen only to Sango. IF the dragon or the feline get a hold of you, you mustn't listen to his voice, or look into her eyes, or the same fate that has befallen Sango will fall upon you!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you," Inuyasha surprised thm all by acting civil towards the woman, but they chalked it up to the situation. "I will….what is wrong with you Miroku?"

Miroku's forehead had become soaked with sweat. His body was trembling, to the point that he had to lean against the wall. He looked at them, shock in his eyes. Kagome rushed to him and stared as he ripped away his prayer beads and clothe from his palm, letting Kagome see.

The wind tunnel was gone.

The vortex, Naraku's curse…was gone.

"How…."

"What is it you two?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Miroku's hand is healed!" kagome said.

"That would mean…" Kaede said, "…that Naraku…is dead!"

Miroku looked up at the woman, then back at his hand. He licked his lips, feeling light headed. "He's…dead? His curse…is over?"

Kagome smiled. Even with all the evil that had happened to them…there was something to make her heart feel less heavy. Naraku was dead! She wrapped her arms around him, laughing.

"He's gone Miroku! He's evil will not touch these lands again."

Inuyasha frowned. "This is bad."

"Bad?" Kagome asked, confused. "Why is the death of Naraku bad?"

"Because we didn't kill him."

Miroku chuckled, still looking at his hand. "I think we can live without the reward this time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled. "There is no one that could kill him other then us!" he looked at them. "Do you know of anyone else that has battled Naraku like we do?" Both shook their heads, not understanding where the hanyou was going. "If something killed him…it had to be another demon."

Kagome's laugh stuck in her throat. "But that would mean..there is a stronger demon out there now in charge…but who?"

Inuyasha let out another growl, looking outside at the ruins of the village. "Who do you think?"


	16. Chapter 16

The New Lords.

Kagura looked herself over in Kanna's mirror. The soulless child had survived Naraku's death, no worse for wear. Of course, she had done nothing except follow Kagura's orders, confirming in her mind that since Naraku was dead, she was next in line to take over his puppets.

Perfectly fine with her. She didn't mind that role in the slightest. Though she doubted she would be needed any of Naraku's failed puppets, if any were left. Her new allies were more then a match for the hanyou monster.

_I doubt he could have won, had he been at full strength._ She mussed, glancing at her back once again. _Those two alone have power I have never felt before…I would dare say Ryu rivals Sesshomaru._

She had made her use of the jewel shard simple. Unlike the others, who had radically changed their bodies into powerhouses, she was focused on magic. So, other then increasing her wind powers ten fold, she had raised her height to match them and given herself wings, so she wouldn't need the feather again, or the fan. At least, not for battle.

After she was satisfied, she left her room and walked to the roof, where Ryu and Neko were watching out over the land. Sango was keeping watch on he other side, to insure that there wasn't a final surprise from their dead host.

Each of the three had managed to find where Naraku had kept the spoils of war, items taken from those he captured and tortured. Most of it were weapons, but their had also been some clothing. Sango had been unable to find her brother, and even Kagura wasn't for sure where Naraku had hidden the boy. A few words from Ryu had seen to it that Sango forgot this and focused on other tasks.

From the treasure hold, Ryu had chosen a simple open robe, slit up the back to allow his tail and wings free movement. It was sleeveless, and served no purpose over then making him look regal. On his side he wore a sword he had found, a nasty looking weapon with large juts in the blade, making it twice as painful if he slashed your body. He had seemed very keen on that weapon, instantly taking it and muttering, "Suohdanna."

Neko had gone with no weapon. As she had told Sango, when asked, "We aren't very sophisticated demons." She too wore an open robe, only for looks. She had, however, used Naraku's bedroom as her own scratching post, sharpening her claws till they could cut steel.

Sango had done the most. She had found a shirt wear under the shreds of her old uniform. It was cut down the front in a large V, showing off her assets very well, which her old garment was also allowing everyone to see. The neck was high, though it did allow her to look around rapidly. It was a dark green and black piece, matching her tail. On her side she wore a cat o' nine tails.

"Anything like my old weapon merely reminds me of my foolishness back then." She had told Ryu.

"Hello Kagura." Sango said. "Your transformation was a success."

"That it was." Kagura said, remembering to be nice to the former human, less Ryu show his anger. "What is our next plan of action?"

Ryu smiled. "I think it is time we dealt with Inuyasha and his friends. I have big plans for them."

"What kind of plans?"

Neko purred, leaning against Ryu. "Can I tell her, pwease?" Ryu nodded and she smiled. "Those fools do not know the truth…the power that our race has…against us, they are betrayers and enemies."

Sango growled.

"But with us…they can make great allies."

Kagura's eyes went wide. "You are going to turn Inuyasha and his friends?"

Sango growled. "You would bring those monsters in…treat them as you have me?"

"No" Ryu said, smiling gently at her. Sango settled down, learning rapidly to listen fully to Ryu's plans. "We are going to turn all but Inuyasha and Kagome. There is hope in the fox demon, the monk and Kirara…the possibility that they were merely tricked, like you Sango."

Sango nodded, understanding. "We need to save them!" She looked at them, her eyes bright. "They are merely living in the shadows, as I had been. Neko, please let them see the light!"

"We will Sango." Ryu replied, pulling Neko close to him.

Neko licked Ryu's neck softly. "And my lover has the perfect plan." She glanced at Kagura. "You will go spread the word that Naraku is dead. Brag, show off your power. While they focus on you…"

"We will take them out, one by one." Kagura finished, grinning. It made perfect sense. Soon, all by Inuyasha and Kagome would be left to fight. "Then we kill Kagome and Inuyasha."

Sango frowned, something stirring in her heart. "Ryu…is there not a chance that Kagome…is also…"

Ryu let go of Neko and walked over to the demoness. "You still care for her?"

Sango nodded. "She betrayed me…but…I have been with her, alone. I know she does this all for the love of the hanyou…if we could only show her what he truly is…she would…"

Ryu smiled and gently hugged the demon. Kagura considered it a strange sight: The demon that had brainwashed her, now holding her close.

"We will see my dear Sango…if we can find a way, we will bring Kagome into the darkness…and the two of you, with the rest of us, will destroy the hanyou that ruined all our lives." He paused. "Sango…I think it's time we talked about your first mission, about your first act for this clan."

Sango nodded and took in everything Ryu told her. After a bit, she nodded, grinning happily, and rushed to get out of the castle.

_Here I come Kirara_


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Notes: One) I do not own Inuyasha. Two) …please review! I am on my knees, begging you! whimper

Offer from a fallen friend

Inuyasha looked at the list Kaede had given him, then back at the small flower. It looked right enough, but he wanted to make sure, looking for one that resembled the picture perfectly.

Rustle

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he turned slowly, noticing that a bush was moving rapidly. He frowned, drawing Tetsusaiga and nearing the foliage.

"Got you!"

"MEW!"

Kirara let out a cry and leapt onto his shoulder. He sighed, sheathing the weapon, muttering about the cat staying downwind. "You didn't have to scare me like that, did you?" Kirara nuzzled his neck. "You want to help me find something to save Sango?" The cat nodded. "Ok, let me ask you if this flower looks like the one Kaede drew."

"Mew!"

"I thought so too." The hanyou said with a smirk. He put them in the bag he had brought, and then began looking for the next item, a wild root that grew near hot springs. He had the perfect place in mind to find it: The springs Kagome and Sango bathed in.

_Use to bathe._ Inuyasha corrected himself. _I doubt we'll be seeing her and Kagome having a nice soak anytime soon. _Kirara meowed sadly, realizing where they were going. Inuyasha sighed, holding his arms out for her to be cradled better.

"You know, I am half dog demon…" Kirara yawned. "But I see you could care less about natural enemies, huh?"

After a minute they made it to the hot springs. Inuyasha began to poke around trees, looking for a small growth that would be near their base. This would be a spring root, the final ingredient.

"What about this one Kirara? Think it will do?"

"I think it will."

Inuyasha paused. "I know you didn't say that Kirara…." He spun, the cat leaping from his arms as he drew Tetsusaiga once more…

…and found himself staring at a nude Sango.

She was laying in the springs, her shirt slung over a rock, her eyes closed, arms stretched wide. Her body was underwater just enough to keep her decent, but to give Inuyasha's imagination plenty to play with.

Kirara mewed softly, watching her partner as she dipped her hand in the water and smiled. "Perfect night for a bath, don't you think?"

"You aren't fooling me Sango…I still smell demon on you. And the black nails are a giveaway."

"Don't forget the fangs Inuyasha." She said, flashing them. Kirara let out a sad meow and hide behind the hanyou's leg. "but I am not here to fight. Well, not yet anyway. I came here to offer you something, but figured I would treat myself. You have no idea how good this water feels!" She licked her lips and sighed, leaning her head back. "Care to join me?"

Inuyasha smiled. "No thanks, I don't bathe with demons."

"Never know unless you try it…oh well…when you are ready to talk, come and get me. I'll be waiting." With that, she leaned further back, till her head rested on the rock, her arms stretched.

_This is so strange. _Inuyasha thought. _With her like that, it's as if she is the same old Sango. If I didn't have my nose, I would swear it was. _

He stepped forward. "Spit it out. What do your masters want?"

"They aren't my masters." Sango said, opening one eye, the red light casting a strange glow on her face. "They are my friends, my family. But what would you know about family or friends? Everyone is either a tool or an enemy to you, isn't that right Inuyasha?"

He let out a growl. "Don't act like you know me demon."

"But I do know you Inuyasha. In your heart of hearts…you are jealous. Jealous I have become what you always dreamed you would be: A full demon, free of those damn human emotions."

"Get to the point and stop the games!" Inuyasha shouted, tightening his grip on his sword.

Sango sighed. "No." She smiled and wiggled in the water. "I feel too good in here. I think I will soak a bit more." She turned and grinned. "But could you go tell your little shard detector that I am here? I'd love for us to have one of our good ol' talks!"

Inuyasha growled and raised his blade. "You have till three to talk, then I am staining the waters with your tainted blood."

Sango sighed. "very well. My new friends Ryu, Neko and Kagura…"

"KAGURA!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention we are now friends with her? She is a nice demon, very polite. We had a nice dinner just an hour ago." She licked her lips. "Naraku was delicious."

Inuyasha nearly dropped his sword. "What a minute…are you saying…" Sango nodded. "You ATE Naraku!"

Sango nodded slowly. "Oh yea…" She raised out of the water, giving Inuyasha a view of something Miroku would have given his soul to see. She patted her belly and burped. "Oops." She giggled.

"You are sick."

"To each his own." She stayed out of the water up to her navel, so Inuyasha couldn't see her tail, still making her look almost exactly like Sango.

_But, she is Sango…just not Sango…but she is…damn it, my head hurts!_

"Ryu, Neko, Kagura and myself are now the new rulers of all Naraku controlled. Now, there are some things he did we don't agree with, and figured it would be a good time to begin offering alliances to the demons of the world. Neko has already gone to see your brother, and Kagura to see your little friend Koga and what's left of his pack." She smiled.

"and what do you have to offer me?"

Sango smiled again, beginning to put on her shirt. "IF you agree to join us and renounce your foolish and lying ways…" She glared at him. "Like how you lied to me and used me…" her smile returned. "We will offer you safe harbor in his castle and a chance to become a full demon." She paused. "Oh, and we will want to talk to Kagome, Miroku and Shippo; we want to open their minds too."

"You won't turn Kagome into some damn demon Sango! I won't let you!"

"No deal then?" Sango asked with a sigh. "Very well."

Before Inuyasha could act, Her tail had whipped out of the waters, slamming him into a tree. The hanyou struggled to his feet as Sango pulled her whip out and snapped it against a rock, breaking it to pieces.

Kirara watched on when the cat heard a voice. "Watch Kirara…watch and learn what kind of being Inuyasha is. Before the end of this, he will try and kill Sango, your friend, the woman he swore to protect…mark my words."


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Notes: One) I do not own Inuyasha. Two) Anyone that reviews gets an invisible cookie!

Sango's Vengeance

"you are pathetic!" Sango roared, striking her whip inches from Inuyasha's head. The tree above him cracked and fell, the hanyou barely avoiding it. "And weak!" She screamed, her tail thrashing as he tried to avoid her advances.

Inuyasha merely continued to run as fast as he could, Tetsusaiga at his side. He paused, and Sango brought her tail down at his head. He leapt into the air, the snake's tail driving deep into the soil. Inuyasha leapt onto it, running upon the scaly appendage. Sango let out a roar, thrashing her body. Inuyasha took a jump, sheathing his sword and grabbing onto Sango's waist, bringing his elbow into her nose, breaking it. She screamed, blood pouring out of the wound.

"You can't hit a girl!"

"You aren't a girl anymore!"

"Pay attention to this Kirara." The voice said calmly. "Sango is no longer a woman, merely because of what has happened to her? Is it because she is no longer fighting with Inuyasha, of use to him, that makes her worth hitting, which we know is wrong?"

The cat shook her head, trying to ignore the voice.

"Or is it because she is now a demon…just like you. That could be you Kirara…he could be killing you."

Sango let out a growl as she reached behind her back and gave Inuyasha a toss, sending him into the spring. She cracked her neck, and paused as she felt the blood moving back INTO her body.

"I knew a could heal…" She whispered. "…but I shouldn't this quick." She shrugged it off and dove into the water, pinning Inuyasha down. He tried to hold his breath, but it seemed as if Sango had a thousand hands, each holding him down. "OW!" Sango burst from the waves, sucking on her finger where the hanyou had bit her.

Inuyasha grinned. "It's going to take more then that to beat me…what the hell happened to your nose?"

Sango shrugged. "It healed."

"HOW!" He yelled, avoiding her whip.

"Its because of Naraku"

Both paused as Ryu emerged from the trees, Kirara in his hands. She purred as he itched her ears. Inuyasha growled, but Sango's eyes lit up happily as she rushed over and took the kitty, nuzzling it to her cheek.

"How is it because of Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seems our jewels gave us a new power." Ryu said rather lazily. "When we ate up the human that was Naraku, we gained his regenerating properties." He burped and Sango giggled.

"I just did that!"

Ryu nodded. "I have been all night. Hate to think what we would be doing if we had eaten his demon skin too!" The two laughed, Kirara licking her paws clean, ignoring Inuyasha's anger at the moment.

"This has been fun, but if you could leave us be Ryu, I have a jewel to remove from Sango."

"I don't think so my dear boy." Ryu said. "Sango, do you want the jewel removed."

"Nope!" She giggled. "I want to play with Kirara!"

"Then let's go." Ryu said turning back to the forest.

"WIND SCAR!"

Sango screamed as the blast hit her, sending her to the ground, a massive gash in her back. Inuyasha leapt and grabbed her by the hair, raising her neck up so he could see the faint glow of the jewel shard, just below her skin.

"This will only hurt a moment Sango, then you will be free of their…" He screamed suddenly, and was tossed into the water. He gripped his side, feeling the blood leak out of the many wounds, as Kirara growled. She had transformed into her demon mood, blood dripping down her face.

Ryu smirked and took a jewel shard out of his robe, gently pressing it into her forehead. She growled as she doubled in size, making it easy for him to lift Sango onto the monstrous cat's back.

"It's been fun Inuyasha, but we must be going." He leapt onto Kirara and petted her side. "And tell Kagome…she's next."

And with that, Kirara raced forward, leaving Inuyasha alone. He grunted, grabbed the bag of herbs, and ran back to Kaede's hut.

&&&

"Tree!"

"Demon!"

"Tree!"

"Demon!"

Sesshomaru tried very hard not to sighed, pausing to look at Rin and Jaken. The little girl and the toad demon were standing next to a tree, arguing with each other. He let out sigh, turned slowly and walked back to them, his face remaining still.

"Jaken, what is going on?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, rin here believes that this tree is a demon."

"It is Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted. "Rin saw it move! Master Jaken-sama just didn't see it."

The demon frowned. "I didn't see it move because it never moved!"

Before Rin could say a word, 10 long, sharp claws flew out of the forest and struck the tree. It let out a scream and fell, dead, blood oozing out of it's wounds. Jaken stood, slack jawed as Rin smiled.

"Rin told you."

"Jaken, Get Rin away from here, now." Sesshomaru said quietly, his eyes fixed on the forest. The toad demon lead the little girl away as the demon lord drew his sword. "Come on out, I know you are there."

Neko smiled as she strolled into the clearing, her skin glistening under the Moon's glow. She purred, stretching, showing off her assets. "Evening Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. I am Neko, Lordess of the East. I and my clan offer our hand in friendship to you."

Sesshomaru didn't even react. "A pretty gesture, why should I care?"

"Because we are the ones that killed Naraku."

To this Sesshomaru hid his surprise he had not heard of the demon's death…and by another group of demons, no less. "What do you want from me?"

"My clan has declared war on humanity, as well as your brother, Inuyasha. You hold a grudge against him, no?" Sesshomaru merely nodded. "Were you to join us, we would split the spoils of war, and allow you to rid the world of the hanyou as you wish. All we wish is your loyalty." She paused, licking her lips. "I see you have taken a human servant. She will have a place in our castles."

Sesshomaru drew his sword. Neko raised an eyebrow as he pointed it at her neck. "I work for no group. Nor will any that travel with me. Now leave, demoness, and allow me to go on my way."

Neko shrugged. "So suit yourself." She turned, then leapt, her claws raised, striking the Lord of the West in the side.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Notes: One) I do not own Inuyasha. Two) But I do own a voodoo doll of the woman that owns it.

An Unlikely Alliance

"OW!"

Inuyasha sat up, and had smacked into something hard. He heard someone stifle a cry, and then had been pulled to the ground.

"Damn it Kagome!" He screamed, rubbing his head. "Why the hell did you sit me!"

"because you smashed into my head you stupid…!" Kagome shouted from her spot on the ground. Her forehead had a large red spot on it, and she was rubbing it, wincing.

"Are you ok?" Miroku interrupted, rushing into the door and promptly kicking Kagome in the stomach. He tripped, and tumbled into the wall, beginning his teeth down on his tongue, bitting it hard. "ARRGH!"

"Damn it Miroku!" Kagome shouted, giving up on not swearing and pulling out of her brain every curse Inuyasha had taught her. Inuyasha winced in pain.

"Would you please talk a bit quieter, my head is throbbing." He paused. "Since when do you swear?"

"When you two are being idiots! And I can swear and talk as loud as I want." Kagome took a deep breath. "**BASTARD , SHIT, DAMN DAMN SHIT, BASTARD SHIT!"**

"hey guys…" Shippo said, running in.

"**WHAT!" **All three shouted, causing the little fox demon to jump and hide under the table, whimpering.

Kagome frowned, and trying not to scream as she dragged herself to Shippo, who pulled away. "I'm…sorry Shippo….we just…got hurt."

"Why were you hovering over my head!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Because I wanted to make sure your wounds weren't infected. What the hell happened to you."

"Guys…" Shippo said.

"Sango…attacked me. She was at the hot spring…she killed Naraku."

Miroku frowned. "Ow ee oo at?"

"what?" Inuyasha asked?

Miroku muttered a curse at his swollen tongue and took one of Shippo's crayon's writing on the floor.

"'How did she do that?'" Inuyasha read. "She…uh…ate him."

"ATE HIM!" Kagome said, eyes wide. "EW! How could Sango…she ate him? Are you sure she didn't…bait him, or slate him or date him?"

"She is a demon!" Inuyasha said. "Her, Ryu and Neko ate Naraku, apparently while he was in his human form during his one night of the month. Now, they have his regenerative powers and are in league with Kagura and they have taken over Naraku's…date him!"

"Well ,it's better then eating him!"

"Guys…."

Miroku wrote something on the floor again. Inuyasha read it and frowned.

"Kirara….has been turned too. She has a jewel shard, and is a lot bigger." Miroku let out another clumsy curse. "Ryu showed up when I had Sango in sight…he must have used his Serpent's Tongue on her, because all I know is, I am inches from removing that damn shard from her chest, and Kirara ripped into me like a fish!"

"guys…"

"Not now Shippo! Just be quiet!" kagome snapped, rubbing her head, which was throbbing. Shippo looked at them, tears in his eyes and just ran. "Shippo! Wait, Shippo, I'm sorry…come back…" Kagome groaned. "Shoot!"

"Let the runt." Inuyasha said, annoyed. "We need to deal with the fact that Ryu, Neko and Sango are the most powerful demons around."

Kagome frowned. "We have to get Sango back."

"We will…just…don't take her up on a bath."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "See axed you to baaatthhh with har?" Inuyasha nodded. "Naaakid?" Once again, Inuyasha nodded, and Miroku began to curse loudly.

"Would you three knock it off!" Kaede shouted, entering the hut, her own patience running thin after taking care of the shattered village. "Didn't Shippo tell you to get out here?"

"No…" Kagome said softly. "Wait…why did he want us out there."

Kaede frowned. "Did he not try and tell you?"

"We…kinda told him to be quiet."

Kaede muttered something about kids and shook her head. "Had you bothered to actually let him talk, Shippo would have told you that we had guests that want to talk to you."

The three all looked at her and managed to get to their feet, walking outside. There, their jaws nearly dropped.

Sesshomaru was standing their, 3 large slashing running along his clothing and chest that refused to heal, which a very nervous villager was bandaging. Jaken was looking around nervously, and Rin was playing by chasing a chicken around.

"Sesshomaru…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"A friend…of yours…visited me." Sesshomaru said. "Not so tight woman." The woman promptly fainted. The Lord of the West would have frowned, had he wanted to, and ripped off the bandages. "I'll heal quicker then one of these villagers learn how to wrap my bandages."

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted, running up to him. "Did that big kitty hurt you?"

"No Rin." He said calmly. "Go play."

"I wish I could play with that little boy that ran into the woods."

"Little boy?" Kagome asked. "Shippo…"

"She said kitty." Inuyasha asked. "Neko?"

"You've met her too little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, more of a statement then a question. Inuyasaha nodded. "She wanted me to become allies, I turned them down. She showed her honor by attacking me and running off before I could cut her down."

"Why are you here then?" Inuyasha asked his brother. "Not a social call."

Sesshomaru sighed at his brother's attitude. "Let's get some things settled: We hate each other. I am a grand lord, you a half breed mutt."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm a smart, fast, hard killing warrior; you are an egomaniac."

"Good to see that's settled Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said with a grunt, running his fingers over Neko's handy work. "But the fact of the matter, judging by the bruises you have, that both of us have had the same luck with the two of them."

"Are you saying we should team up?" Kagome asked.

The demon lord closed his eyes, and said the next words as if they hurt him worse then the wound. "yes." He stood up. "By myself, I can take one..but I would prefer if there was something to keep this other demon busy until I got to him."

Miroku smirked. "We're your diversion?"

"In a way." He muttered. "With the 4 of you…"

"three." Kagome said. "Three now."

Sesshomaru looked around. "What happened to the demon hunter?"

"Ryu has turned her into a demon." Kagome said softly.

Sesshomaru eyes flashed. "He's turning humans into demons?" The lord felt like roaring in protest, but remained calm. "He is worse then I thought."

"Ya, just forget about him turning our friend into a monster, worry about your prestige!" Inuyasha grumbled. His brother stood up, hand on his sword.

"Enough!" Kagome shouted. "All of need to put past experiences aside. If Ryu and Neko have their way, they will use jewel shards to turn anyone they want into their servants, and then attack those who are left. Now, shake hands you two!"

Both brothers frowned.

"SHAKE!" Kagome shouted. The two looked at each other and begrudgingly shook hands. "Now, let's get a battle plan."


	20. Chapter 20

Notes: I don't own…you know what, if you are dumb enough to think I do own Inuyasha, then I want to sell you Mackinaw Island.

The Midnight Meeting

"from what I have heard, Kagura has gone to see Koga." Inuyasha said. "IF we find a way to track her…"

"And how do you know she isn't done yet and left?" Sesshomaru asked. "Or that this Koga hasn't agreed to their terms?"

"Koga would never agree to aid demons." Kagome said. "and if Kagura asked him…."

Jaken frowned. "No one asked you."

"Watch it toad boy." Inuyasha growled. He turned back to Sesshomaru and looked at a map his older brother had brought. "Any way we can figure out where they are all headed?"

Miroku ran his finger along the map. "Well, this is where you were when you were attack, and the direction Ryu flew from with Kirara. And this…" he looked at Sesshomaru. "Is the direction Neko flew?" The demon nodded. "Then they must be meeting somewhere in this triangle."

"No good." Jaken said. "What if they didn't fly straight?"

"For once Jaken has a good point. They could turn or shift. That means we have no way of finding them."

"What about tracking their jewels?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide. "Of course! If the four of them have jewels…"

"It could be five." Sesshomaru said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kagura has one now."

"…then it should be easy to find them. Even if they aren't all together, we can find them!"

"Then it is settled." The demon lord said. "Tomorrow we hunt."

Inuyasha frowned and stood up. "What, you too hurt to go? Come on, let's get going!" He smiled as his brother, Sesshomaru standing up and heading out with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru paused, looking at Rin. The girl yawned and watched him. "Are we leaving?"

The demon lord paused, debating in his mind, and then shook his head. "We can't leave the humans unguarded at night Inuyasha…if the demon's attack…"

Inuyasha frowned, but relented. He wasn't in the mood to get into a fight. "Fine. In the morning." He paused as Kagome headed out of the hut. "Where are you going?"

"To find Shippo."

"He'll be fine!" Inuyasha shouted. "He'll come back in the morning, and you two will make up and I will get pissed."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I…guess he was upset. He must just need some time alone…I hope he's ok."

Shippo whimpered as he pulled his clothing tighter around his body. He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

_I was just trying to do what Kaede said. Kagome didn't need to yell at me. I didn't know they were hurt, and that mean brother of Inuyasha was scaring me! _He tried to calm himself. _They must really be mad at me…they haven't even come to find me._

_What…what if they are too busy to find me? Sango is a demon…and they don't seem to like that. But…I'm a demon. Does that mean they don't like me? Is kagome just nice to me because she feels sorry for me?_

Shippo grunted, his stomach rumbling. He looked around the dark woods, seeing nothing good to eat. He sniffed, trying to smell if there was something yummy to munch on…but there was nothing.

_Now they're going to leave me here to starve to death! While they are eating ramen and candy and cookies and chips….chips! _He moaned. _So Hungry!_

"Shippo!"

The little fox demon looked around. _I thought I heard someone…_

"Shippo!"

_Now I know someone is calling me. _He got up, dusting off his pants and looking around. After spending a minute making sure he wasn't missing someone, he sat back down.

"I am going crazy."

"No, you're not." The voice said. "Come here…I have fish."

"Fish!" Shippo said, his stomach now roaring in protest. He took a few steps forward and froze. "Who's there?"

Slowly, a woman appeared from behind a tree. She smiled, her long hair billow in the wind. As she got closer…Shippo saw she had fish in hand…and a snake's tail.

"Sango!" He said, backing away, his little eyes wide in fear. "Please don't eat me! I taste terrible!"

"Eat you Shippo?" Sango asked, lowering her body closer. "I am not going to eat you! I have brought you food. Why are you so scared?"

"You have fangs!" He said.

"So do you."

Shippo paused at this. "But your human…well…you were…"

"Is it bad that I am a demon?" She asked.

"Kagome says it's bad."

"So that makes it bad? Where is Kagome?"

"She…told me to be quiet…" Shippo blinked. "She was mean to me." He whispered.

"Me too. It's because she's human. She…doesn't understand us demons." Sango held out a fish. "Want some? It's good." Shippo sniffed it, and after a moment, took a huge bite. "See? I am not bad at all. It's just…Kagome is confused. I mean, she hates demons, yet Inuyasha wants to be a full blooded one."

"…ya!" Shippo said, munching on the food. "That is weird." He looked at her. "Sango…is it weird…now that your…"

Sango grinned. "Shippo, it is the greatest thing ever! I have never felt so free!" She rose to her full height, towering over the kitsune. "I am not afraid of anything. Ryu and Neko respect me! They helped me get Kirara back." She leaned in. "Would you like to meet them?"

Shippo's eyes grew wide. "I don't know…"

"I promise, I will be with you all the way…I'm your friend, aren't I?" Shippo nodded slowly. "Then trust me…if you don't like it, you can go. But if you do…" Sango smiled. "…we can make thing a million times better."


	21. Chapter 21

The Demon's Challenge

"This way!" Kagome shouted.

"Not so loud!" Inuyasha grumbled, shifting her on his back. The two of them were running on the ground while Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken rode on their two headed dragon. They had…reluctantly…allowed Miroku to ride as well, but didn't notice. He was in the back, praying that Sesshomaru would simply not bother him if he didn't say a word.

"Who is that man with us Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Ask him yourself Rin." The demon lord calmly replied. "Humans don't bite."

"Miroku." He said.

Rin frowned. "Rin didn't ask you yet!" Miroku glanced at her, and with a sigh, nodded. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Miroku."

"Rin knew that!" Rin said, disappointed. Miroku glared at Jaken, who was laughing. He was glad it wasn't him facing Rin's little…jokes.

They had been running for 2 hours now, since day break. They would have gone sooner, but Kagome was still worried about Shippo, and wanted to look for him. Finally, Inuyasha had told her that it would be safer for him to remain with Kaede, should he show up, then to go following them.

Kagome had reluctantly agreed, and after leaving a box of crayons for Shippo, they had gone off.

&&&

"WOW!" Shippo shouted, looking around the large room. Sango smiled, watching him from the doorway, her tail gently bopping up and down on the hard stone floors. She had taken Shippo to a large room full of art supplies. "Where did you get these?" Shippo asked.

"From the village." Sango said, and it was true…she just hadn't bought them. Another perk of being a demon was not having much of a conscious. Meaning stealing was just an easier way to get what she, or Shippo, wanted.

"I never saw these before!" Shippo shouted, grabbing some paint brushes.

"You haven't?" neko asked, entering. Shippo backed away slightly, but the cat demon lowered herself to the ground, so she was laying on her stomach. She smiled, kicking her legs lazily. "You mean Kagome never got you paint?"

Shippo frowned. "No." he finally said.

"Hmm." Neko said. "Sango, what do you think Kagome did with the money she could have been using to buy art supplies for our little friend here?"

Sango frowned. "Ramen for that little hanyou."

Shippo's eyes went wide. "I didn't get more crayons because Inuyasha wanted food?" Tears boiled over in his eyes. "That's no fair!"

Neko smirked. _And I didn't even need Ryu for this one. _She licked her paw and used it to wipe his eyes. "My dear Shippo…We can get you all the crayons you need…and paint! You can draw pictures for me and Sango."

Shippo sniffed, and looked up at Sango. "But….Sango, you know I can't paint well! I tried once…I won't be able to make good pictures for a long time!" he looked at Neko. "I'm sorry, but…I can't…" He paused…and Neko focused her eyes on him. He breathed, his body relaxing as he felt something growing in his heart.

"Shippo…there is a way to be better at drawing…if you want it."

&&&

"Just a little bit further, just up this hill!" kagome said. Inuyasha nodded, continuing his run. Him, Kagome and Sesshomaru were headed of the hill; Miroku, Jaken and Rin were still getting off Ah-Oh.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Kagome said as they made it to the top of the hill to see the clearing below in flames, Ryu standing there, smirking. "Pretty sure."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Ryu shouted. "So glad you came. Please, join me." He waved his hand as if her were a butler welcoming guests. He unsheathed his sword and slammed it into the burn earth, leaning on the handle. Sesshomaru walked carefully down the slope, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. "I, Ryu, the restored Lord of the East, welcome you. Do you know where you are, Lord of the West?"

Before he could answer, he heard a curse. Turning, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome on the ground, a barrier shimmering. He turned back. "The Demon's Field."

"The what?" Inuyasha asked.

"The demon's field." Sesshomaru said quietly. "The ancient battle ground of the demons. Only pure bloods can enter Inuyasha…meaning your lousy half blood won't do, nor the human."

Ryu smirked and took out a jewel shard from the folds of his robe, throwing it to Inuyasha. "You could, however, use the shard to turn into a full demon. Granted, it isn't a good as using the full jewel to become a demon, since you have to worry about the jewel being removed…but hey, then you could enter." He winked. "Offer goes to you too Kagome."

"My heart is pure." She said.

"So was Sango's, before Neko opened it." He licked his lips. "Besides…you'll find purity is all in the eye of the beholder…and trust me…I know eyes."

Sesshomaru frowned and drew his weapon. "What do you want?"

"I am issuing a challenge. If I win, I get your lands, your castles, everything. IF I lose…you may live. Fair?"

"I don't except." Sesshomaru said, turning.

"Coward." Ryu replied, and everyone froze. He licked his fangs and glared at Sesshomaru. "You heard me…fight me, demon vs demon, oh great taiyoukai. Lord vs Lord" He drew his weapon from the ground. "This is how taiyoukai do battle. We both have royal blood in our veins…or have you forgotten the legend of my kind?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know of your family…and it's faults."

"Faults?" Ryu hissed. "Your family betrayed mine! When we called upon yoru aid, you left my mother to defend the kingdom alone. We lost everything because of your false honor and the false honor of your fathers!"

Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red. "I will enjoy killing you."

"I doubt that." Ryu growled, his own eyes growing a deeper read. "Do you remember this sword?"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, finally taking in the weapon, feeling a shiver run down his very soul. "How did you find the Suohdanna?"

"Naraku found it…I am merely claiming it once more." He smirked as he ran a finger along it's edge. "The Dragon's Fang…sword of the taiyoukai's of the East." Inuyasha couldn't help bu look at the dragon in shock.

"You are of that line!"

"I am the last." Ryu said, venom in his voice. "After Naraku came, you yor betrayal Sesshomaru! My mouth used the last of her strength to place her fang along side those of my kin, the line 20 long. It took me long to find it…but I have returned the blade to my side! It is mine to have through birthright!" He sneered as Sesshomaru placed his hand on the sheath of his blade. "You know the legend behind this sword, don't you? No sword master on his own can defeat it's wielder…care to test your fate?"

Sesshomaru growled softly, already hating the demon. He drew Tokijin and nodded. "Let us see if you are more then a large mouth and quick comments, dragon."

With that, he charged.


	22. Chapter 22

The power of pure soul

Ryu spun Suohdanna slightly, circling Sesshomaru. He narrowed his glancing down at the shorter demon. "I am bigger, strong, faster and smarter. You can't win, let alone against my sword. When I win, I will erect a statue of my victory here, so everyone will know of my vengeance of the West that abandoned my mother in her time of need and left her to die."

Sesshomaru merely drove forward, his blade crashing against Ryu's. The two growled as they tried to shove the other back, never being able to move even a bit. Ryu licked his lips and leaned his face in close, and snorted, a cloud of smoke shooting out of his nose and blinding the demon lord.

"Cheating demon!" Sesshomaru roared, his calm emotions breaking momentarily. He rubbed his eyes, just in time to catch Ryu's tail as it spun. He leapt and brought his sword down hard for a blow to hack the piece off. "DIE!"

It only managed to dent the scales.

Ryu laughed. "I would think you of all people would understand the power I now have!" The dragon ran his finger along his sword's crossbar. "In fact…I am in such a good mood, I won't use my words against you…it would be too unfair."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and drove forward again, slicing down. Ryu blocked it, and the two continued to battle.

&&&

"Rin wants to see what is going on!" Rin shouted to Miroku.

"I have to get this dragon tied up….please stay still!" The dragon snorted and settled down. Jaken was looking over the hill, nervous.

"Lord Sesshomaru is taking to long to get back." He said quietly. "He must be engaged in battle."

"Rin want to see Sesshomaru fight!"

"We know!" Miroku said, quickly losing his patience with the girl. She pouted, sitting on the ground and waited as Miroku and Jaken made sure everything was ok, before starting off. Rin got up and ran after them as they jogged up to the hill.

"Wow." Miroku said.

Below them, Ryu and Sesshomaru were trading blows, their swords having flown from their grasp. Of course, Sesshomaru was more or less avoiding Ryu, who had the upper hand with his height…and two bracers blades on his arms.

"We have to hurry and help Lord Sesshomaru!" jaken said, running down the hill. Miroku followed, Rin trying to keep up, calling out, "WAIT!" every few steps.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" jaken said, easily passing though the barrier.

"Miroku!" Kagome tried to warn, but the monk slammed into the wall and grunted, falling against Inuyasha. The hanyou let out a cry as they both fell, the jewel shard falling form his hand and getting lost among the rocks at the bottom of the hill.

"What hit me?" Miroku asked.

"A barrier. Only demons can get through…not even the red Tetsusaiga can break it down." Kagome said, watching the two demons rush each other again after grabbing their swords. Sesshomaru smirked as his blade cut into Ryu's arm, only for the injury to heal, causing the demon lord to grow frustrated.

"My lord, what can I do!" Jaken asked. Ryu growled and let out a blast of fire, nearly turning Jaken into a crisp.

"Get out of here! You are distracting me cretin!"

"Is that why you are losing?" Ryu asked. He brought his claws down, making twin craters. "I thought it was because of your poor skills!" Sesshomaru had leapt out of the way and now stood on his shoulders. Ryu growled and tried to strike him, but Sesshomaru was too quick, already behind him and striking him in the leg with his sword, drawing more blood. Ryu stumbled, and grunted as he healed.

Ryu lashed his tail out once more, and the demon lord barely avoided it. Ryu reached back, grabbing the lord by the throat, and with a twist of his body, sent him flying in the air. Sesshomaru managed to land on his feet, only to get Ryu's arm slammed to his throat, choking him. He fell, kicking his legs out, and with a heave, shoved the dragon onto his back.

The two grabbed their swords, Ryu roaring as they lashed out again, their blades locking together. Sesshomaru raised his foot and the two began fighting with their feet, their swords and other foot the only things keeping them balanced.

"These two aren't going to give up till one of them is dead." Kagome said softly.

"For once, let's hope Sesshomaru is the winner." Miroku said, watching in amazement.

Inuyasha growled. "IF they let me in there, I would show them both how to fight!" he paused. "Where did the jewel shard go?"

"What!" Kagome shouted. "Are you going to actually use it! You can't…"

"No, but it's still a shard." Inuyasha said. "Come on Kagome, focus."

"I can't with the sound of those two roaring!" She yelled.

Rin, meanwhile, had made a small pile of stones, which she was now throwing against the barrier. "Bad Dragon!" She called out. "Stop trying to hurt Lord Sesshomaru!" She threw one really hard and it bounced back at her, making her squeal and leap away. She landed behind a log, most likely left over from Ryu's destruction and looked down to see a tiny, shimmering stone.

"Pretty!" She shouted, grabbing it. "Lord Jaken, look what Rin found!"

"Not now girl!" jaken shouted, watching the battle.

Rin fumed, clutching the stone.

Finally, Ryu brought his foot down hard on Sesshomaru's leg, causing the demon lord to fall. However, Sesshomaru lunged up, bringing Tokijin up and through Ryu's jaw, blood pouring out as the demon hissed in agony, smoking pouring out of his injury. He stumbled back and fell with a hard thud, twitching…then growing still.

Sesshomaru stood up and watched as the blood leaked onto the scorched earth. "Pathetic." He turned his back and headed back. "Jaken, what were you…"

"Maoui no Ryuujin!"

His eyes went wide as he turned, only to watch the energy from Ryu's sword turn into a long silver dragon, it's jaws opened wide as it crashed into the demon lord and sending him to the ground, a hole blasted right through his stomach.

Ryu stood up, his neck sealing the wound. "Yes…" he growled, his anger now unchecked. "You are pathetic." He gave him a hard kick in the ass, removing both of Sesshomaru's swords. "No need for you to fly away with your healing blade!" He smiled and ran Suohdanna along the massive wound. Sesshomaru, for the first time in his life, let out a cry of pure agony as the many teeth of the blade ripped through his flesh. The dragon circled him and growled. "I am going to enjoy making you scream over and over."

Rin ducked behind the tree, crying softly, clenching her little fists, ignoring the pain as blood pored from her right one, not even wondering why that was. "Lord Sesshomaru is going to die!" She wailed. "Rin wish she could do something…Rin wish she was as strong as him, so Rin could help him. But Rin can't! Rin's only little. Rin wish she was as strong, as tough…as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, watched as the dog demon groaned, trying to stand. Ryu kicked him again, then grabbed his hair.

"Do not worry Lord of the West, I will not dishonor you with mercy…I will give you a warrior's death. Make peace with the world, and prepare for the flames of hell." He bared his fangs and raised his weapon. "Say hello to Naraku for me!"

Suddenly, they were all blinded, a light blasting out from just behind everyone. Before Ryu could move, he let out a scream of absolute pain, his eyes wide with shock. Everyone looked at him, startled.

There stood another demon, a woman. She was about 25, over 6 feet tall. Her long black hair billowed behind her as she stared down the dragon, Tokijin buried to the hilt in his side. She wore what appeared to be shreds of cloth, with did little to hide her body, more or less she was nude. Her clawed hands gripped the sword as she growled, her fangs glistening as she leaned in. Ryu stared at her, her cold face, her bright eyes, the two stripes on each cheek and the half moon on her forehead.

"Leave, or I will kill you for hurting Lord Sesshomaru."

Ryu growled and took off, blood trailing after him as he roared in anger. The woman turned back to the demon lord and gently stroked his head. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

Sesshomaru blinked, and took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. His eyes went wide, staring at his savior. His tried to calm his voice, but even he couldn't handle…this!

"Rin?"

The woman merely smirked as Sesshomaru gapped and the sound of Jaken fainting could be heard.


	23. Earning Respect

All of them stared over the campfire at Rin as she adjusted Inuyasha's fire rat robes, the only thing on hand that could cover her nude form that Sesshomaru didn't dismiss. It seemed that he found Kagome's clothing much too revealing…and considering Rin was now several inches taller…out of the question.

She was presently looked at Tokijin, inspecting its edge for any dull spots with a cold, calculating eye. Miroku sat there, trying to keep his mind from thinking it's normally….naughty things. This was a woman that had been only a child not a few hours ago. Even he wasn't that desperate. Right? He paused, watching his hand 'walking' along the ground towards rin's bottom

"Touch me and a break it." Rin replied softly, never looking away from her blade.

Miroku nodded and sat on his hands.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded that a human girl could suddenly look like a female version of his brother. She had shown she was fast, and strong. Very strong to cut into Ryu like that. It had taken all of Inuyasha's power to cut into him last time they battled, and he didn't have the Suohdanna with him then.

And yet…she was still a human girl…in a demoness' body.

Jaken was keeping his distance, far away from the demoness whom, he had learned when he was roused, was not a dream. He was afraid Rin would get revenge for all his comments to her. Or worse, physically give him a makeover

Sesshomaru had remained in stunned silence, in a show-no-emotion way, after seeing the girl he protected appear before him gloriously nude and nearly kill Ryu. With the Lord of the West's own sword, no less.

Finally, Kagome broke the thick silence.

"So….Rin…" Rin looked up, her dark eyes flashing in the fire's glow. Kagome let out a 'eep' and steadied her nerves. "How…did this happen?"

Rin held up her hand, the jewel shard buried in it. "I wished to be as strong as Sesshomaru, and suddenly, I was." She glanced at the others. "Would you stop staring at me like I am a freak!" She growled and returned to her work almost instantly.

"Sorry, It's just not every day you see a little girl turn into a…well…" Kagome mumbled.

"A demon?" Rin asked. Her voice was low, yet musical. It wasn't as unemotional as Sesshomaru, but still as dark. "I suppose not. However, I am not a little girl anymore." Kagome gave her a look of confusion. "Whatever happened to me has given me a mind of an adult…hence the lack of "Rin want to play!" or "Rin want to eat!" or "Rin needs potty break!"." She said this last part in a super sweet and whiny voice, and Kagome chuckled despite the situation.

"thank the gods." Jaken muttered. He pictured an adult Rin picking flowers, her little tongue sticking out of her mouth as she tied them into chains and chuckled.

"What did you say Jaken?" Rin growled. Before the toad could say a word, Rin was up, grabbing him by the throat, slamming him to the ground. She raised her free hand and the sweet smell of her poison claws filled the air. "You listen to me very carefully. I am no longer a little girl. I am now one of the strongest demonesses in all of the lands. You will show me the same respect Sesshomaru gets, or I will hack you into little pieces and eat you for my dinner…got it?"

"Y…Yes Lady Rin!" Jaken said quickly. Rin nodded and dropped the demon, turning back to find Sesshomaru in her face, nose to nose.

"You may be strong, but I am still the lord here Rin. And as such, you will not harm my retainer without my permission."

Rin smiled. "We have to stop meeting like this, people are going to talk." Sesshomaru paused, flustered inside, and Rin sidestepped him, sitting back down. "Now, we need to discuss what our next move is."

"OUR next move?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, ours." Rin replied sweetly. "Tell me…Did anyone else manage to cut open the big bad dragon and not get their ass handed to them?" All the men shook their heads, and Kagome chuckled once more. "I thought so. Now, Kagome…you detect shards, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes Rin."

Rin turned to Inuyasha. "That is how you speak to someone, half breed." Inuyasha stood up, but Sesshomaru blocked him…and grabbed nothing.

"Rin, my sword?"

"excuse me?" She asked. "What do you mean, 'Your Sword'. You have a sword. I don't. That means you get to be a gentlemen and give me this one."

"I will not!" Sesshomaru shouted, growing angry at his former human lackey. He allowed his mask to slip away as he got in her face. "I think I preferred it when you followed me around blindly."

Rin stood up and growled, her claws out. "You listen here. I am not someone that needs your protect anymore. I am your equal, and you are going to accept that. I have all your skills, powers and abilities. I have your strengths, your mind, and I might add, a skilled swordswoman. The only thing I don't have is your patience. Mine's razor thin. That's the human that's left in me." She leaned in very close. "Don't push me Sesshomaru. I still respect you, and I will go with you on yore travels. But you are going to begin to respect me."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, then closed it. The girl….woman…was right. Rin was now a demoness, a powerful on, and could help him greatly. When word traveled that the Western Lands were not only protected by the Lord of the West, but now the strongest demoness to wander the planet, his enemies would tremble. His allies would give him anything he wanted in exchange for her hand in marriage. He couldn't throw that away because he was a bit…unuse to everything.

"I…." he hissed. "apologize." He turned to see Inuyasha snicker. "Anything else Rin?"

"Yes." She said. She grabbed his head and kissed him smack on the lips, then let him go, the great lord of the west collapsing to the ground in shook. Rin smirked, admiring her handy work, then turned to practice her swordplay. She was already good…but she needed to be better. She looked over her shoulder. "I have been waiting years to do that."

Inuyasha whistled as Sesshomaru stared at Rin, a mix of anger and confusion in his eyes.. "Damn."

&&&

Kaede looked outside, then headed back to her work. She could have sworn she had heard someone approaching from the forest…the old woman shook her head.

_I am getting as jumpy as these young kids. _She thought, picking up SHippo's crayons and setting them on another table. She grabbed a book and began to read up on the potion she was brewing for Sango. _This has to be perfect…one misstep, and I end up making Neko's spell affect her differently, like make her insanely happy…a happy snake demon…like we need that._

Kaede lifted her head, listening carefully. Outside, it sounded as if something where popping, crackling. She frowned, shifted up and walked over to her door.

"AAAAA!"

She screamed as she went flying back, crashing to the wall in a heap. She felt blood begin to leak into her hair, and with a moan, felt the small cut. She tried to get up, but felt a foot plant on her shoulder.

"Stay put Kaede…I don't want to hurt you…any more." The owner of the foot said, tacking on the last bit. He walked over and glared at her book, flipping through it. "And what exactly are you doing here?"

Kaede stood up, her body shaking from the impact. Though she couldn't see him well in the darkness, she could tell that whoever this was, they were a demon, and the voice meant they were a male, just into maturity.

"I am…working on a spell."

"To try and 'save' Sango the demon hunter?" The demon said. Kaede gasped as he tossed the book aside. "I won't hurt your little spellbook, so you don't have to worry. You can't save someone that has nothing to be saved from." He knelt down next to her. "Sango herself sent me to deal with you…and her former friends."

"Kagome…Inuyasha." The woman mumbled, feeling lightheaded.

"Yes old woman." The demon grabbed her, his claws digging slightly into her neck. She gasped as his red eyes flickered. The demon was just under 6 feet, and he had something attached to his arm. She couldn't tell what he was wearing, or what kind of demon, but she had a feeling it was some type of dog demon, or a relative of them.

"I…won't let you…hurt them…"

"Woman, you can't save them." The demon tossed her aside and picked up the box of crayons. "Shippo's…Did you know that Shippo met with Sango?"

The woman paled. "What have you done with Shippo!"

"He is safe." The demon said. "Very safe." He picked out a red crayon and smiled, his white fangs gleaming. "Now…I think it's time I left Kagome a little message…compliments of Sango, Neko, Ryu and Kagura."


	24. Aftermath of a Demon's Strike

Aftermath of a demon's strike

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Rin glared at Jaken and after giving him a swift kick into a tree, stormed over to the group, her hand on her hip, rage in her eyes. Sesshomaru tried not to smirk, but he found it interesting to see Rin go from her childish self to a cold hearted warrior, all because of demons blood that now flowed through her veins.

_And my power. _He reminded himself with a touch of pride.

"I want to know right now if what Jaken is saying is true, because if it isn't I am going to kick the shit out of the little toad all over again!"

Miroku glanced at her. "No matter how old you are, swearing is not a good thing to say, especially for a lady."

Rin glared at him, but decided to ignore his actions. That was another thing Sesshomaru noticed with a certain smug satisfaction. If Rin were pushed hard enough, her human emotions would get the better of her.

_She needs to be trained. _He realized. _She will make a great ally, if I can focus her powers…I just need the time. She only got Ryu because he was watching me…and if the legends are true about the power of the Suohdanna, then she will need to know how to cheek her anger and know how to unleash her strength. If not, she is as good as dead._

"I assume you mean the comment that we were headed back to the castle?" Rin nodded. "He was telling the truth." Before the new demoness could say a word, Sesshomarus was on his feet. "That is still my sword."

"Don't try and change the subject."

"I'm not. We are leaving to get you out of those smell hanyou clothes and get you a proper sword."

"Who's clothing are you calling smelly!" Inuyasha growled.

Rin frowned, but submitted. "When will we leave?"

"Shortly." Sesshomaru said, standing up. "Jaken can get An-Uh…"

"No time" Rin said. "I'll run." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"What about my robes!" Inuyasha said, stepping forward. "I would like them back, if they are so smelling!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "very well…we will go to the nearest village, get Rin a new kimono…"

"No need." Rin said. "Merely go into the forest. I will leave the robe out for you hanyou." She turned to Sesshomaru, who had raised an eyebrow. "Unless my Lord is bashful to see me fly…"

"It is your body." He said, though he was trying to keep his rage down at the thought of one of his servants…

_Warriors. _He corrected. _She is no longer a servant, but a warrior. And she is about to run around nude…_

"Here." Kagome said, digging out a swimsuit. "It's Sango's…she won't mind. It will at least keep the important parts covered" Rin took it, and left for the forest. After a few minutes, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome could see two demons rushing up into the sky from a leap, riding the winds, Jaken on the dragon trying to keep up. Inuyasha found his robe, and after putting it on, the three began back to Kaede's to see if the potion was ready.

"RYU!"

Neko ran to her lover's side as the dragon fell onto the roof, his breathing shallow, eyes flickering. She looked at the deep stab wound and cursed, gently stroking his forehead.

Sango and Kagura both helped Neko lift the injured demon and carry him to Naraku's bed. Sango wanted to ask why exactly Naraku even had a bed, but she thought best not to ask now, as her friend laid bleeding on the sheets. She would just ignore the very bad smells her nose was picking up from the old room. The only problem with her new powers…smelling things she never wanted to smell.

Neko took some water from a pitcher and gently soaked some clothing in it, then applied it to his side. He hissed, eyelids heavy. Kirara leapt onto the bed, licking his face, her eyes glowing gently as he smiled, stroking her head. The skin was already beginning to heal, but the wound was deep, and he had taxed himself flying. It would take a day to heal, in the least.

"What happened?" Kagura asked, her normally calm voice giving away emotion.

"We…have a problem.' Ryu managed to say quietly. "One…that if we don't' solve…could be our deaths."

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"The girl…that Sesshomaru cares for…she used the jewel shard to turn herself into a demon, a 25 year old demon, skilled in all forms of fighting." He coughed, and groaned, wishing his insides would heal quicker. "And she isn't corrupt. She has a pure soul."

"So?" Kagura asked. "That just means there is another demon on their side. No big deal."

"Very…big deal." Ryu said. "If…Inuyasha and Kagome realize…that one can use a jewel shard to transform themselves for their cause…then they can have the power to challenge us." He let out another cough, smoke seeping out of his throat and into the air.

Neko nuzzled his shoulder gently. "We will take our revenge on them for hurting you my darling." She turned to Sango. "Kill Inuyasha. I want flesh on my dinner plate by tomorrow." Sango grinned and began to slither away.

"No." ryu said. Sango frowned, but before she could protest, he continued. "There…is another way. I trust our newest ally is out and about?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, he already left."

"Let us see his success or failure before we go on…" Ryu's eyes dimmed as he felt his mind shutting down for sleep. "…if he were to fail then…we will take the jewel shards…and…and…"

neko leaned in as he whispered his last thought before drifting into unconsciousness The two other women looked at her.

"What did he say?"

Neko didn't pay attention. Instead, she slipped off her robe and climbed into bed with her lover, holding him close and stroking his back. After a few more questions,Neko finally looked at them.

"He said…we will use them to be no longer be demons."

"we won't?" Sango and Kagura both asked.

"No…" Neko smiled. "We will become gods."

&&&

Kagome looked in horror at Kaede's hut. Miroku and Inuyasah had helped the old woman into bed at another house, and looked at her wounds, confirming that they were life threatening if they didn't get them worked on. Miroku had spent the last hour trying to get her fever to go down.

Kagome remained fixated on the floor.

Inuyasha finaly came in, annoyed. "We are trying to save the old woman, and you are standing here?" he frowned. "Wench, let's go!" Still Kagome didn't move. "Kagome!"

She twisted around, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha winced, waiting for the screaming, but instead, Kagome grabbed ahold of him.

"What is it?"

"It's my fault!" She sobbed. "It's my fault."

Inuyasha held her close. "No…it's not yoru fault Kagome. Kaede is strong, she will…" He was stopped as Kagome shook her head.

"Not her Inuyasha." She sniffed, and pointed to the floor. Inuyasha stared at it, understanding now why Kagome was upset, and felt his blood boiling.

There, written on the floor in crayon, were the following words:

'If you ever want to see Shippo again Kagome, you will come to the Bone Eater's Well, alone.'


	25. A Heartbreaking meeting

A heart breaking meeting

"Inuyasha, please hand me that package."

Inuyasha looked over the cereal bar, then gave it to her. He then glanced at her bag, frowning. "Chips, some of Shippo's drawings, a sleeping bag….Kagome, this is not a camping trip!" He shouted, using one of her future words.

Kagome nodded. "I know. But Shippo will be hungry, and I want him to be able to eat the instant I get him back." She slung her back pack over her shoulder, and went to grab her bow.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kagome…they could try and kill you."

"They won't." She said. "They want me…remember what Sango told you? I'm next." She grabbed her bow and arrows, and went to her bike. Inuyasha raced forward and stopped her. "You can't come…"

"Kagome…don't listen, don't look." He looked at her. "Just…come back, ok?"

Kagome nodded gently and stroked his arm. "Inuyasha…I will."

With that, she rode off.

&&&

Rin looked herself over in the mirror, taking in the outfit. It was similar to Sesshomaru's, expect it was in reverse, with black and gold trim. She smiled, running her hand over the pant leg. "This won't do." Her claw came out, and after a moment, she had turned the pant leg's into a skirt. The insides were gone up to the baggy middle apart between her legs. The outsides were kept long, for the look.

She ran her hand down her sides and chest, admiring her looks. She still had trouble believing that just a day ago, she was a silly little girl, arguing with Jaken. Now…she was a powerful warrior, mature and strong.

She frowned. _How did the jewel give me knowledge? _While she may appear 25, in all respects she should have still had the mind of a child. Yet, she was smart, and remembering things that as a child she could never grasp, like the lay out of the castle or how to tie her sashes.

Is it because I wanted to be as smart as Sesshomaru? Did I take his own knowledge, or did I simply reach the same level as him, and the jewel filled that open space with information?

She sighed. Maybe this jewel stuff wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

&&&

Kagome looked at the well and frowned. Someone had drawn in crayon another arrow, pointing north, farther into the forest. She began to follow the trail, and after a few moments, reached a clearing she hopped off her bike and looked around, getting her bearings.

"Did you come alone?" A voice asked.

"Yes…now where is Shippo?"

A figure emerged from the forest. He was a demon, about 18, with brownish red hair. He had deep dark red eyes, his face cold. He was about as tall as Kagome, though he looked a lot more athletic. He wore baggy pants, a shirt with vest, a strange device on his arm. Above his ear was a feather, a bit of ink upon its end. His tail wiggled as he walked forward, his little ears twitching. Had he not been a demon, but existed in her time, kagome would have believed him to be a Hollywood hunk.

"So good of you to come Kagome." The demon said softly. "I didn't think you would."

"OF course I would. I came for Shippo! Now, what have you done with him!"

The demon smirked. "Oh, you've come for him? Like you came for him that night in the forest, when he was alone, crying?" Kagome's face twisted up in sadness, but she shoved those emotions down. "He was scared, all alone. Did you come? Did you try and find him? Oh no, you just forgot about Shippo until I left you a message. Have you thought about him at all during the last 10 years?"

Kagome frowned, confused. "10…but he has only been gone a day…"

"Oh, so to you it feels like a day, huh Kagome?" The demon said. "To him it wasn't. To him, it's been over 10 years since you abandoned him." He hissed. "To be with your hanyou boyfriend." He paused. "But…I guess whatever kept you young and vital all these years also made you forget about your little kitsune?"

Kagome was getting nervous. The demon…was unnerving. "I wanted to find him..."

"Oh, did you?" The demon replied, his voice hard. "Or were you too busy for Shippo? Were you too concerned with others, like Inuyasha…or Miroku…to care about a boy that saw you…" His voice lowered and he smiled. "Like a mother."

Kagome froze. She stared into the demon's eyes, and felt herself tremble. "And I love him like a son! Now where is he! If you have hurt him…"

The demon growled and back handed her. She fell to the earth, her pack opening and spilling it's contents. She tried to crawl away, crying from the injury "Oh, what a good mother you are!" The demon began to pace around her. "You weren't a mother. A mother would have seen Shippo worshiped the ground you walked on. A mother would have wondered where he was as he was raised by Neko and Ryu and Sango, the three people that gave him the love you never did! A mother…" His voice grew icy. "Would recognize him if he were in front of her."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she stared at the face of her attacker. "Shi…Shippo?"

The demon growled. "So…you finally figured it out?" He smirked. "You were always the smart one…mommy." Shippo took satisfaction in these words. In his mind, it had been years since he had last saw her, and his hatred had grown with each minute. He stood up and walked through the clearing, his hands out as he did a little spin. "So, how did your little boy turn out, huh? Amazed? Awed? Who would have thought the little ball fo fluff you ignored could turn into a perfect warrior?"

Kagome struggled to her feet. "Shippo…I'm sorry I yelled at…OOOOWWW!" She cried, Shippo grabbing her hair and jerking her up.

"Shut up!" HE roared. "You aren't sorry! You never even cared about me! All you cared about was your damn hanyou and jewel shards." He tossed her down. "And when your mission here was done…" For a moment, his voice was hallow. "../you were going to leave me."

"Shippo…I would never…"

"Enough of your lies Mother." Shippo said, snapping out of his line of thought. "It's time to show you how I grew up...What I learned while you were off getting plowed by your hanyou sex toy!"

With that, he reached over to the small device he had on his arm, pulling it down to reveal paper. He took the feather, and licking it, began to rapidly draw the image of himself when he was young. The picture began to shake, and to Kagome's shook, it came to life.

"I am going to kill you with the very being you scorned." He looked at his drawing. "Kill my mother…and make her scream."

Kagome backed away, crying. "Shippo, please…"

"Your Shippo is dead. He died the day you told him to leave. Now…I am the new Shippo. A Shippo that doesn't have to sit around and be abused by all of you." He paused. "But there is a way mother…a way for you to make amends." He held out his hands, a jewel shard on his palm. "Join me…and prove you are willing to be my mother, no matter what."

"Shippo…I am willing…but I just can't give up my humanity…"

"How convenient." Shippo said with a sneer, pocketing the jewel. "You would love for me to go back to little old Shippo…but you won't change for me." He frowned. "I knew you weren't worth it. I told them you weren't worth it…but Sango had hoped." Shippo sighed. "She will be so sad." He paused and smiled. But I know the way to make her oh so happy." He licked his lips. "Maybe I should let you live…to let the monk know that while he has been dreaming of touching Sango's ass…I have been making her scream my name over and over."

"Shippo…this is wrong! Evil!" She was nearly sick to her stomach, hearing her son describe having sex with her best friend.

"NO Kagome…You are evil. You toy with people's emotions." Kagome was sobbing now, and Shippo was loving every minute of it. "You lie, ignore, play favorites…all for your sick, twisted fun. Well…I end your evil ways tonight." He turned to his drawing, and the little Shippo's fangs grew big. "Kill her."


	26. Chapter 26

Awakening the true soul

Kagome let out a yelp as the little Shippo ran at her, the big one drawing something else. She took off in a run, trying to get to her bow and arrows, but the little illusion grabbed her leg, refusing to let go. It sunk it's fangs into her ankle and she whimpered, wiggling her foot till it finally let go. It's red eyes glowed as it gave chase.

"Shippo, stop this!" She begged, avoiding another bite. "Call off the drawing and we can talk!"

"You want to talk, huh?" He said, looking at the work he was trying to finish. "I guess you would. Now that you have seen my powers, it would only make sense for you to beg for your life!"

She dove out of the way as the little one smashed it's head against a tree, and began to sob. She scrambled into the bushes, hiding.

"Stupid drawing!" Shippo growled, storming up to it and kicking it hard. It returned to a piece of paper and fluttered on the breeze. He torn off his next drawing, it became a monstrous bipedal boar. It roared and pulled out it's club, beginning to smash the ground.

Shippo leapt to a tree branch and began to draw. "I want to capture this moment mother…the moment you die, that your life blood pours out of you. I want to hang this in my room and see it every time I close m eyes at night, then once more when I awaken."

Kagome frowned, and took off in a sprint, avoiding the monster. _Shippo may be evil, but he can still talk up a storm! _She thought grimly. _I have to get out of here and get that potion…if I can just get Shippo…._

She grunted as the boar grabbed her leg, twirling her around. She gulped, trying not to loss her lunch, and then focused, waiting for the right moment. Even though her mind was racing, her body was lax as she reached and grabbed her bow, set and arrow and fired, destroying the beast.

"OW!" She shouted, falling on her behind. She rubbed her back and smiled. "I did it! I stopped the boar…"

"FOX FIRE!"

Kagome paled as a fire ball launched right at her. She dove, the place where she had been sitting was now a crater. Shippo landed, and held out his hands, flames dancing along his palms. He stared at her, his eyes penetrating her soul.

"This is where it ends. Had you not been so spirited your death would have been painless. But now I am going to watch the flesh bubble from your bones!" He fired another attack, Kagome barely able to scramble away a second time. "Stay still damn you!"

Kagome was running now, her mind no longer caring about anything but getting the potion and saving Shippo.

She felt a hand grab her and she went down hard, her head banging against a rock and causing the world to go spinny. She saw a blur Shippo lean down. "Goodbye Kagome."

"Shippo…" She murmured. "Please…I love you…"

Shippo snorted. "You never loved me, we already talked about this." He stood up and walked over to her pack. "What do we have in here anyway? Ramen for Inuyasha? Chips for Miroku? Maybe more food for those two…"

Kagome looked up to see Shippo had stopped, looking down at a scrap of paper. He looked back at her, then the paper, his eyes flickering.

"My picture." He said quietly.

Kagome stood up and nodded. "It's the one of us fighting…except for Inuyasha. I sat him in that picture."

Shippo smiled. "He got so mad at this…" he looked at her, as if his mind were struggling. "But…you never kept my pictures."

"Yes I did!" Kagome said, running to her pack on woobley legs. "See, here is one of me and you playing! And a picture of Kirara. And here is one of all of us playing with balls…"

Shippo looked at Kagome, his voice unsteady. "Sango….told me that you threw them away…that Neko and Ryu had told her…"

"They lied to her…and to you."

Shippo looked at the picture, then shuddered. "No…you're…lying…you have to…no…" kagome watched as suddenly he looked into the sky. "I don't want this! She's telling the truth….I should kill her now! NO! YES! I don't want to see what you only let me to see! But you show me the truth! I want to be free! Free to destroy…to love…to…. Let…me….GO!" he screamed and dark light shot out of his eyes. He fell, the red gone, revealing his soft, gently eyes he had when he was young. His body shuddered as the dull whisper of tainted thoughts drifted from his soul.

Kagome ran to his side and looked at the adult kitsune. "Shippo?"

"Kagome?" He asked, his voice now softer, younger, sweeter. "KAGOME!" he grabbed her and spun her around. "I was so scared in that forest, and so hungry, and I thought I heard a demon but it was a bug…" he paused. "Kagome…why are you so small?"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide. "Shippo…don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Kagome stroked his cheek. "Shippo…Neko and Ryu put a shard in you, and you grew up."

The young demon's eyes went wide. "Oh no! Now I'm evil?" Kagome tried to interrupt, but he pressed on. "oh no Kagome, I can't be evil! I'm just a little kid! Little kids have no idea how to be evil…what am I going to do! Now I have to leave and probably act like Sesshomaru, all big and tough and silent…I can't be like that Kagome…"

"Shippo!" She said, lovingly yet sternly. "Take a deep breath…" He did so. "And breath out. Now, listen to me. We broke the spell, and you are back to normal…the jewel is just making you still big."

"Then get it out!" Shippo wailed. "Before I become evil again!"

Kagome smiled. "Shippo…it's ok…you can't be evil again…but listen…we need all the help we can get now…and with you this size, your powers are stronger. You can help us save Sango."

"Then…sob…can…sob…I…sob…go…sob…back…sob…to…normal?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes Shippo…yes you can."

Shippo nodded and wiped his tears. "Did I hurt you Kagome?"

"No" Kagome lied. "You never hurt me. You were mad at me…kept calling me mom." Shippo blushed. "But it's ok now. Let's go back and get you something to eat."

Shippo nodded,then grinned. "now that I am big, Inuyasha can't hurt me!" he clapped his hands. "this is so cool!"

Kagome had to laugh at this. "Yes, I bet it is."

The two gathered her stuff, and were about to leave when they heard a twig snap. They whipped around and paled.

"Hello Shippo…broke away so soon?"

Kagome frowned. "Hello Ryu."


	27. Chapter 27

When a Stone Heart Bleeds

"RYU!" Shippo screamed, hiding behind Kagome, or trying to. At his size, it was more like he was trying to hide his head, while the rest of him stuck out.

Had they not been facing down a 10 foot dragon that was as wide as a house thanks to his muscles, she would have laughed. Shippo, now a full grown demon, hiding behind a 16 year old girl…it was too funny in a sad sort of way. He tried to scramble up her shoulder, making her nearly buckle and fall.

"Shippo, it's ok! You are a demon, remember! Attack him!" She stepped to the side, and pushing him forward.

"I can't, I have weak attacks Kagome! Get Inuyasha, let him fight!" The teenaged Shippo wailed. "Can you wait just a few minutes while I go get Inuyasha, ok Ryu?"

Ryu sighed and leaned against a tree. "Attack me Shippo. I swear I will not fight back…yet."

Shippo looked at him, nervous, and after Kagome nodded at him encouragingly. "Fox…fire?….WHOA!" Shippo said as the fire suddenly began to danced on his palms.

"Shippo….attack!" Kagome said softly, nudging him.

He focused, and the balls of fire rocketed at Ryu, who took them in the chest with a chuckle. "See! It's weak!" Shippo moaned.

"It's not that, little kitsune…Dragon's Fury!"

Shippo let out a yelp as Ryu sent his one wave of fire at him. But before he could move, an aura of magic popped up and absorbed the flames.

"Huh?" Shippo said, looking over his skin, not believing he was still alive.

"We are both born of the fire Shippo…flames don't hurt us." Ryu smirked. "Other things do though...I can show you, if you like."

"NO!" Shippo shouted, running behind Kagome once more. She sighed, rolling her eyes at the childish demon.

_He is still a child though. _She reminded herself. _Unlike Rin, who has aged mentally…Shippo is still a kid, just now in a really big body. _She frowned inwardly. _It must have to do with how they came to be. Shippo became this way do to Neko's lies…Rin to save Sesshomaru…can it be that the jewels…_

"Now, I have business to attend to, so I will make this short." Ryu looked down at Kagome. "Until now, I have only attacked you with an ounce of my power." He lowered to one knee, so they made eye contact. "Not anymore. I offer you one final time to join me."

"I.."

"Don't answer now…think about it. The offer goes to you, Shippo, Inuyasha and the Monk. Shed your humanity, and I will allow you to live, and join my clan as we wage war on all mankind."

Kagome frowned at this comment.. "I will never join you!"

Ryu shrugged. "I leave the offer open. Now, I must be…" he paused as he felt a blade touch his chin. He glanced at Shippo, who had figured out how to create a replica of Tetsusaiga, this one which he could use. "So, you have figured out how to wield your illusion powers…and grown a backbone?"

"You will not hurt Kagome." He said, his voice returning to the dark, cold tone it had been when he was still under Neko's spell. "I won't let you." He pressed the blade into the scaly throat.

"Won't let me?" Ryu smirked.

"I have the power to stand up to you" Shippo said, trying hard to keep his voice at it's eerie level. "…now, I want you to release Sango, and leave this place!"

Ryu shrugged. "Very well…but first…" He grabbed shippo's sword and broke it, and tossed the kitsune in the air. Shippo tried to summon another item, but fell, hard. "You were so much better before Shippo." He walked over and grabbed him by the throat. "You are weak now…"

"DON'T!" Kagome shouted, grabbing Ryu's arm. He glared at her…but she refused to let go, even in the face of this monster. "If you truly want me to even think about your offer…you have to let him go…please…I love him as if he were my son…show some compassion."

Ryu froze, Kagome unwittingly striking a nerve. Kagome could tell, though, that something had struck a cord in the beast, as he slowly let go of the frightened Shippo just enough o let him breath easy. "I show you compassion, as I was never shown it."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, both forgetting their feud for the moment. She wanted to know what had caused him to suddenly give up the fight all of a sudden.

Ryu watched her as she stroked Shippo's neck, soothing the kitsune as he sniffed, scared witless. "You wonder how I can do what I do…why I try and kill you humans yet offer you a chance to join me? How I can claim to be a being of honor yet tear humans into shreds with my bare claws?" kagome nodded gently. Ryu growled, but Kagome held firm. "Because I know that there is no honor in man…I know this to be true…after what they did to me…to my Neko…" His body grew rigid.

Kagome watched as the dragon demon tensed, his body tight. "What…what happened?" She asked quietly.

Ryu laughed softly, a bitter laugh of someone who was trying to keep from breaking down. "This is the part of our sad tale where the 'villian' tells the 'hero' their twisted past, which we all know is caused by their own greed, right?" He glared at her for a moment. "Sorry to disappoint, but my story isn't like that.

"It was two months ago…Neko was alone as I hunted down dinner for us…she had been in a clearing when farmers from a village stumbled upon her. They only saw a demon, and attacked…because she was there.

"Neko fought well, defending herself as best should could…but they outnumbered her.." His voice grew heavy with emotion. "I found her…laying there…her stomach ripped open from a sword. I managed to heal her…but that's when I discovered…" He closed his eyes. "I slaughtered that village for what they did…and then wrecked havoc on the survivors…the village where you first laid eyes upon me."

Kagome looked at the demon, shocked that the mons…being…was this upset. "What was it?" She finally asked. "What did you find with neko that made you…"

"Neko…had been with child. HAD." He growled, allowing the word to soak in. Kagome tried to hold in her gasp, but failed. "My unborn daughter lies cold in her grave because you humans feel the need to kill my kind!" He let out a roar of frustration, the clearing rattling form it's force. "We can't even mark it, because you humans would tear it down and desecrate her body to search it for your damn jewel shards!"

His eyes opened, the red light faint and distant. "Now…I will wipe the land clear of your kind…and allow mine to live in peace. I will kill those demons that hunger for power, and leave only those that want to live. And any human that wants to avoid my blades…" His voice caught for a moment. "…will realize that humanity is a doomed group…fated to die."

Kagome looked at him as he stood up. She wanted to scream, to yell, to cry out, "We want that too! We could work together…" But her voice wouldn't work. Instead, all she could do is look at the demon…who was nothing more then a mourning father, dealing with the lost of his child.

"I am sorry." She managed to say.

Ryu looked at her again, but didn't acknowledge the comment. "I will not kill your Shippo…your son, if you will." He looked at her, and his voice grew quiet. "No parent, be they human, demon or hanyou…." He stared at her, as if it were the only way to keep his composure as if the next thing he said would break him. "…should have to bury their child."

With that, he turned, and walked off into the forest.

Kagome stood up, Shippo looking at her. "Wow….we made it! We served a meeting with Ryu! Man, wait till inyuasha hears about…Kagome? Kagome?"

Shippo looked over at Kagome, who stood, watching the fading shadow of Ryu. She would never forget what she had just saw, as he had turned away from them.

A tear running down Ryu's cheek.


	28. Chapter 28

"Who do we have here?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow as Kagome and Shippo reentered the village.

Shippo glanced at Kagome, who winked and wrapped her arms around him and looked at him lovingly. Shippo held his snicker as she ran her fingers through his hair, purring softly.

"Oh…this is my new boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted, jumping up. Kagome giggled and spun her hair in Shippo's locks.

"Oh yea. I met him while getting Shippo…isn't he dreamy?"

Inuyasha was fuming. "How could…what….when….why…" His jaw flapped as Kagome giggled. "You….can't be serious."

"She is, little man." Shippo said, his voice going down into that low octave he had used against Ryu. Kagome laughed and pulled Shippo closer, nuzzling his shoulder as Inuyasha tried to focus.

Miroku came outside and stared at the two of them, whistling. "What the hell happened to you Shippo?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "You are going to throw away everything we have for…Shippo?" The two of them burst into laughter, falling tot eh ground. Inuyasha's eye ticked slightly as he stared at the two, his hand inching towards the two of them. "Lousy wench and…SHIPPO!" Inuyasha shouted, looking at the demon. "How the hell can this warrior be tiny Shippo?" He paused, and noticed the jewel shard flicker on the back of the fox demon's neck. "Feh, jewel shard."

Miroku chuckle and leaned against the wall. "I would have thought you could smell Shippo, even with the changes he's gone through…which begs the question…how is it that you aren't killing us Shippo?"

Shippo shrugged. "I don't remember. One minute I was in the forest and thought I heard Sango, the next minute I'm huge and Kagome is looking at me funny."

"It was the picture." Kagome said. "Somehow…the picture broken Neko's gaze."

"It's love." Kaede said calmly. "Love from those you believed betrayed you."

Inuyasha frowned. "You need to stay in bed old woman." He smirked, till he fell face first to the ground. "damn these beads and damn the word SIT!"

Kagome chuckled and looked at Kaede. "You feeling any better Kaede?"

The woman nodded. "My old bones still hurt, but I do feel better." She looked at Shippo. "Tell me Shippo, how did you feel before you blacked out?"

Shippo paused. "Cold…alone…but then, all of a sudden, I was warm and happy!" He grinned. "That's when I saw Kagome and realized she'd shrunk…er…I'd grown."

Kaede nodded. "As I thought. You see, the potion I am working on was never designed to cure Neko's spell. Instead, it merely allowed you the chance to speak directly to the heart and essence of the person." She looked at Kagome. "The picture acted the same way. Once an opening was found, it was easy for you to break down Neko's walls."

Before they could go on, Inuyasha frowned, sniffing the air. He growled softly. "Sesshomaru…and I am guessing that other scent is Rin. They are close."

&&&

Neko watched as ryu twirled his sword, focusing on bringing out his energy. Ever since he had gotten back, he had been quiet, on edge. She had sent Sango, Kirara and Kagura out to seek more jewel shards while she tried to calm her lover down. For the final battle, Ryu wanted as many as he could find in their bodies. With the hanyou, the miko, monk and TWO youkai fighters…he wanted another edge.

Besides, he figured he could use a makeover.

Right now, they were on the roof of the palace, Neko sitting with her legs stretched, watching as Ryu sent dark energy flying from his blade. He was quickly becoming better at wielding the sword, learning new techniques at every point.

"Ryu…we didn't need Shippo…we can manage without him…" Ryu continued to fight. "Listen…sit down…we can plan our next move…I can try to bring Shippo to our side again…"

"This isn't about Shippo." Ryu said quietly, sheathing the weapon. Neko raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the edge of the castle. "Are we doing the right thing Neko…is this what we want?"

Neko stood up, stroking his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"IS this really going to bring us peace Neko…paradise? Or will this only bring on a war none of us want?"

Neko nuzzled his shoulder. "It's that girl…Kagome…you talked to her, didn't you?"

"I sense good in her Neko…I sense things I thought I would never find again in a human. I mean, with Sango, while I love her as a demon, as a human, there were things like that…but there was still human emotions I could not stand…her guilt…her hatred at Naraku…her need to kill our kind." He sighed. "But with Kagome…"

Neko scratched his neck with her claws. "There are some good ones out there Ryu…that is why we are offering them the chance to separate themselves form the weak."

Ryu nodded, knowing she was right. "But…what if she won't turn to our side…I don't want to kill her Neko. That would make me no better then those that killed our…"

"Shh…" Neko said, holding him closer. "She will turn my love…and when she does, we will be free to wipe those humans off the face of the earth."

&&&

"I talked to wolf boy…"

"Koga" Kagome corrected Inuyasha

"Feh." He replied. "He said Kagura visited him a few nights ago offering an alliance. He refused, but he says Kagura has a jewel shard, and is gathering more."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Seems Ryu is offering any weakling a chance at power…he certainly knows how to wage battle with the lowest of the low."

Rin gave him a glare. "Not now."

Sesshomaru growled. "I will say want I want to say!"

Everyone paused, looking at the two. No one had seen the emotionally lacking Sesshomaru get so angry. More shocking, Rin didn't react. She merely flipped her ebony hair over her ear and turned back to Inuyasha.

"So, what is our plan of action?"

Miroku took out a map. "Ryu has called himself Lord of the East. I have heard of a castle of Naraku's that is suppose to lay near the edge of that land. It also isn't far from this forest, and would explain how Ryu and Neko took over so fast after converting Sango."

Sesshomaru's voice remained stilled, but they could tell there was a flicker of anger. "The Palace of the Rising Sun."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The Palace of the Rising Sun. Each of the four taiyoukais represent one of the heavenly bodies: The Half Moon, The Twilight Star, The Rising Sun, and the Living Earth. The Rising Sun was the domain of the taiyoukais of the east…the Dragon Lords."

Kagome frowned. "Ryu said something about you not coming to his aid…is Ryu a taiyoukai?" Sesshomaru merely nodded curtly. "Then why have we never heard of him?"

"Ask Jaken." Sesshomaru replied. "I have no time for history lessons."

Jaken, looking over at his master, began the narrative. "In years past, the Dragon Lords of the East ruled. They are considered rebels for a number of reasons, a few being that they don't believe in enslaving humans or beasts of burden. They also allow females to become masters of their land."

"And that is a problem, Master Jaken?" Rin asked, glaring at him.

"n..n…no!" Jaken squawked. "Not at all." He rubbed his head with a stubby hand. "50 years ago, the one you call Naraku attacked the Palace of the Rising Sun. He conquered it, killing off all that stood in his way. Dragons will never be absorbed, and even Naraku would never try to absorb one, unless they wished to be in constant torment.

"Naraku, in the end, murdered Lady Shiva, taiyoukai of the east, and Lord Ryu's mother. It was believed that her son died with her. However…it now seems Lord Ryu was away from the palace…and returned to find Naraku's handiwork. Since then, he must have been in exile, which would explain his lack of crests."

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"For crests to forever show, one must sit upon their kingdom's throne. Should enough claim the spot, the crests fade, to protect the exiled." Sesshomaru looked down his nose at his brother. "That is why you do not have crests, brother. I will not let you."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha leapt for his brother, but Kagome already had him on the ground, eating dirt.

"But we don't know if he is still there." Rin replied, trying to get the topic back on track. "He could have moved, or never even been there."

"It is foolish to rush into battle without knowing what is there." Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded with agreement.

"But if we don't, Ryu and Neko risk getting more allies. Who knows who they will convert. We need to go in and strike them down, now. Get Sango, get her back on our side, then cut those two in half."

"No." Kagome said. Everyone looked at her and she fidgeted slightly. "I don't think Ryu is that evil."

"Kagome…are you ok?" Miroku asked. "Are you sure Shippo didn't hit you too hard during the fight?" Shippo stuck his tongue out at the monk.

"I know its crazy…but I think, in his heart, Ryu believes he is doing the right thing." She sighed. "we talked...in the forest. And before we start talking about his tongue, he isn't brainwashing me. I just have this feeling in my gut…"

"Like where he's going to put his blade?" Inuyasha said. "Kagome, this guy is evil, and so is his little mate Neko."

"I…against all the fiber in my being…agree with my little brother." Sesshomaru said. "There is nothing that could have happened to this Ryu to justify attacking my lands."

"What about that whole 'coming to my aid' thing?" Miroku challenged.

Sesshomaru growled. "An ancient treaty that I cared not to renew. It does not give him the right to come into my lands."

"And kill people." Miroku added, getting a nothing in response. "Nice to see where your priorities are."

"Whoever told you that in this agreement that you could even talk to me…let alone challenge my view…"

"Watch your mouth Sesshomaru, or I will cut off your other arm!" Inuyasha growled.

"Try it." Rin said, standing up, placing her hand on her blade. "My Lotus Blade has yet to be baptized in blood."

"GUYS!" Kagome shouted, causing all of them to settle down. "Ryu and Neko had a kid." She sighed, watching them all grow still. "Not even had…Neko was pregnant…she got attacked by these villagers, and lost the baby. Ryu blames mankind for the lost of his child."

"Sounds like a loss canon." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru just threatened my life."

"I'll kill him…" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

"Sesshomaru, I am going to get my bow and put an arrow between Rin's eyes." In a flash, Sesshomaru had his hand on Kagome's throat. He paused, hearing Rin chuckle, and frowned, loosing his grip.

"A cruel trick miko."

Kagome nodded. "All I am saying is that we should try and reason with him…if we can't, then we can slash and cut him." She stood up. "we leave tomorrow for the castle in the east. Get some sleep…we may be fighting for our lives by tomorrow evening."


	29. Chapter 29

At daybreak, the 6 of them headed out. 3 youkais, a human, a miko and a hanyou. In the end, it was decided that in order to make good time, the demons and half demons would run full speed, carrying the humans on their backs. To make better speed, Jaken was tied up in Kaede's hut.

Kagome rode on Inuyasha, and Miroku on Shippo, since Sesshomaru wasn't about to allow a human to ride on him, and he didn't feel right about having Rin carry a monk that, from all impressions, wasn't to be trusted around any women.

Miroku was also glad to ride on Shippo's back, as, judging from Rin and Sesshomaru, should his own body get the better of him, he had the feeling that they won't be using a boomerang to knock sense into him

_Sango. _He thought, shifting to a more comfy position as they rode the air currents. _We will get you back…by the gods, I will never touch another woman if that means getting Sango back. _He paused, and then smiled. _Unless I have a good feeling that they want to bare my children._

_&&&_

"How come I could never ride in your arms? Why did I have to ride on that dragon?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin, his face still. _That girl…she may appear to be a demoness, but her mind and emotions are still human._

"because it is unfitting for a demon lord to carry a human."

"What about now?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You are not getting tired already? You have my strength Rin, so I find that hard to believe."

"No, I mean would you carry me now, as I am?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin, it is undignified for a lord to carry a woman, even if she is a demon."

"And even if he cares about her?"

Sesshomaru turned and glanced at her as he adjusted his speed. "What are you blabbering about?"

Rin smirked. "When Kagome threatened to kill me, you were ready to save me. I have never seen you try to save Jaken, or any other servant. Hell, you actually hurt them yourself!" She looked at him. "And another thing. When I was only a little girl, you allowed me to get away with anything. I could play all day and ask you any question, and you never said a word."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "There was no need. You were but a child."

Rin sighed, and the demon lord sensed something was troubling her. However, he couldn't care about it in the slightest

_Then why am I still thinking about her…I mean it! _He shook his head. _It is merely the change. I am use to Rin being a little girl, picking flowers and arguing with Jaken. I am not use to her being an adult, and a demon for that matter! _He glanced at her, Rin's face not showing any sign of emotion. _She is learning well to conceal her emotions…she shows promise._

However, a part of him, a tiny, quiet part, long dormant, rose up at that moment, and, for a second, the great lord missed the little girl that use to smile at anything he did. Somehow…no matter how mad he was…he could never stay mad at that Rin.

_But isn't she that Rin? _

He closed his eyes. He had to phrase this just right. Most people assumed Sesshomaru was heartless. This wasn't the case. While he may not express emotions like the girl, Kagome, or even his lousy half brother, he still had emotions. He had merely learned that in order to be a good lord, one must hide such things as happiness, fear and even anger, if they wished to rule with a strong hand. That is why before he said anything, he made sure there was no way someone could read it as an emotional statement.

Finally satisfied, he glanced at Rin, till she caught his eye. "Rin, I am curious. While you have gained age and skills, which I understand…I am not fully aware of how your mind was shaped."

The comment was a simple and open one. It made it seem as if he was giving away a vital weakness, that he didn't know about something, while at the same time not taking direct interest in the answer.

"I am not sure, I have a few theories…what do you think?"

Sesshomaru frowned inwardly. _She has my intelligence…meaning she knows all my mind games as well as I do._

Rin had noticed his slight change and smirked to herself, deciding that she had won that spar and to answer his question anyway. "From what I can figure, the jewel made me as I would be if I were raised the same way as I had currently been being raised before the change."

That gave the lord something to think about. This Rin…was the result of him raising her? He glanced at her again and tried not to frown. For some reason, it bothered him that the cold woman that liked to play with his head and fluster him so was a byproduct of following him.

_Why should it bother me though?_ He thought. _It will make her strong…powerful. She will be a great warrior through what I gave her. If I had not come along, what would she be like?_

Deep in his mind, the little voice, that part of him that was more prone to emotions, smirked at the lord.

_Are you afraid she would have been happier if you had not raised her?_

Sesshomaru scowled. He did not like people doubting him, let alone himself. Why was the voice now popping up all of a sudden? He had thought it had died a long time ago. Why did it choose now to appear?

_Because I'm right._

&&&

The group landed a small distance from the castle. Naraku's misawa was no where to be found, which gave the area a spooky feeling. With Naraku…you knew what to expect. But with these beings…

Miroku looked at his hand. "I wished I still had the wind tunnel. Though I am glad of it's curse is gone…I have a feeling it would be of use."

The palace was carved right into a mountain, the entire outer wall stone. Above the wall rose a Mutli-leveled castle, the great wall surrounding the polished stone that, as the sun hit it, made the palace have an unearthly glow. A massive gate stood before them, the marks of battle still lining it's surface, but it had been restored by Ryu when he had taken back his home. The mountain was filled with caves that, had they been able to walk into them, the group would have found grand living quarters as well as Dojos, dining rooms and ballrooms. It was a castle to rival the Palace of the Crescent Moon in the west.

Kagome turned and handed Miroku a small bottle. "You remember the plan…get to Sango and Kirara, and dump this on them. It will make them stop, and stop Neko's Evil Eye. You have to convince them to come back." Miroku frowned, looking at the bottle that was half filled.

"What about us?" Rin asked. "I assume we are no going to stand on the sidelines?"

"Sesshomaru, Rin…take on Kagura. She is the last of Naraku's servants, unless Kanna is still alive, and will be the most cunning and adaptable. Inuyasha, you take Neko. I will try and talk sense into Ryu…he trusts me. Shippo, you will help me. You are unaffected by Ryu's fire spells, so he will be forced to use his strength. Your fast, and together, we might be able to take him down."

The group nodded. They weren't happy about the situation, but had all agreed to try it Kagome's way first. As they finished planning, they heard the gate of the castle lower, and their opponents arrived.

Kagura appeared first, followed by Sango, a massive Kirara by her side. The cat was nearly 8 feet tall, and 15 feet long. Her eyes were burning red, and she growled, Sango placing a hand on her partner's head. They group could sense that each was now sporting 3 shards each, making their lives a bit more hellish in this battle.

Ryu and Neko were in the rear, both shedding their robes they had stolen. Only Ryu and Sango had weapons: Suohdanna and the cat o' nine tails, respectively. Ryu and Neko each had 3 shards as well, and their bodies had increased in size just a bit.

But what everyone noticed were their foreheads. Upon each member of Ryu's crew was the image of an orange half sun rising long a line to represent the earth. On Ryu and Neko's cheeks, wrists, chest, eyelids and legs, two smooth violet lines to show their ranking as lords of the land.

Ryu smiled and bowed. "Welcome to East, domain of the Dragon Lords."


	30. Chapter 30

Everyone was tense of Ryu and Neko walked to the front of the group, looking at the would-be heroes. Ryu planted his sword in the ground and leaned on it, while Neko merely smirked, her arms over her chest.

"Ryu and Neko." Kagome said, stepping forward. "We have come her to demand you release Sango and Kirara from your grasp, return them to normal, and end this war. If you agree to this, we will hold no grudge, nor will we bring harm to you. You may keep all the property of Naraku as your prize for ridding this land of him." She paused "We also need the return of the jewel shards, so that we may complete the Jewel of 4 souls."

Neko smiled softly. "Pretty speech, did you practice it all night?"

"Now Neko." Ryu said, stroking her neck. "They have come all this way to speak with us, we might as well address their demands." He glanced at Kagome. "Sorry about her…she is a feline, it is her nature to be catty. Do you mind if I tell you what I think of your demands?"

Kagome shook her head. "Say what you will."

Ryu nodded. "First, I will ask Sango and Kirara if they wish to be free." He turned and glanced at the two.

"I'd rather be dead then go back to being human." Sango said. Kirara roared in agreement.

"That settles that. Now, about this war, that is out of our hands. You are the ones that come to my lands with weapons, demanding things. I offered you peace, and the offer still stands."

Kagome didn't say a word.

"Still thinking it over? Well, then let us move on." He rolled his neck. "I am glad to keep Naraku's goods and castles, though they will not be mine. When I am done, they will be given to those that served us, and those that can't be will be tore down, their supplies used to build new demon villages."

Neko smiled softly. "We will keep this one though, right? It would be wrong for them to take your home" Ryu nodded and she clapped her hands.

"Your home? Then it is true." Inuyasha asked.

Ryu smiled at Sesshomaru. "Allow me to tell you a short story hanyou. Once upon a time, the Dragons ruled the eastern lands. That is, until uprisings threatened us. My mother, the head youkai of the east, sent out a plea to her youkai allies. You brother betrayed us."

"This Sesshomaru never betrayed you. I will not deal war from afar when my own home is under attack!"

Ryu growled. "Had you asked, my mother would have sent me and our two kingdoms could have joined and helped fight back our enemies. But no, you allowed the dragons to fall, leaving only me, the heir of the east, to wander the forests."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't take it personal. He did the same to me. And I'm his freaking brother."

"Now, back to your demands. That last comment bothers me Kagome." Ryu looked at her, his eyes deep and penetrating, making her squirm. "I think it is quite unfair to consider my use of the jewel shards as evil, and demanding I return them. Do you not yourself have that woman, Rin, with a jewel shard in her palm."

"You didn't put it in me though." Rin said.

'Ah, but if they want to complete the jewel, they must remove the shard." He smirked. "Or had you not thought of that."

Rin growled. She had forgotten, and she didn't like the idea of returning to her 5 year old form.

"More so, what of your friend Kouga, who refused my offer of an alliance. Does he not have 2 jewel shards in his legs?"

"That's different! He has those to help him…" kagome froze, and said the words as Ryu mouthed it. "…Defeat Naraku."

"And I have done the same with my jewel shard."

"You killed people!" Inuyasha said.

"As did you!" Sango shot back. "Do I need to call Kikyo, countless samurai, and the villages your destroyed in your rage come here and have her remind you?"

Inuyasha growled and lowered his eyes.

Ryu sighed. "It seems to me Kagome that your definition of evil and abuse are very abstract. You are right now fighting with Sesshomaru, who you would define as evil. He has done things that match things I have done. Yet, because he dislikes me, you allow him to live."

All of them shifted. Ryu's tongue was working wonders on them, and he knew it.

"What do you want to use this jewel of 4 souls for Kagome?"

"For peace." She said, regretting the comment as Ryu nodded.

"And did I not say I wanted the same thing?"

"Ryu…what you want…is to kill off people for your peace! That isn't right!" kagome looked at him. "I can see you want the same thing we want…you are just going about it wrong. Please…why can't we work together?"

"Have you not killed demons off, even if their only crime was living in the woods and having a jewel in their neck?" He watched them, and turned to Kagura and Sango. "Am I wrong?"

"No." Kagura said. "I have seen them do it."

"And I helped them." Sango continued.

"All we want is peace Kagome…same as you. Only…my way is different from yours, that is all."

Neko purred as she watched Kagome wish she were very far away. "And what of your friends? Will you kill Shippo for being a demon? Or Inuyasha? Does he not want the jewel to become a full demon?"

"And where do we stop?" Ryu said. "What about humans that you don't agree with? You may not like Miroku's groping…should he die?" He threw a glance at Sango to prevent her from shouting yes.

"I…I don't know!" Kagome said, her face twisted in confusion. The others moved in to come comfort her, but Sango, Kirara and Kagura headed her off, blocking them. Neko leaned down and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome…our plan is easier. By simply changing into a demon, everyone is given a second chance. Those that would chose to fight a chance for peace…what would you call them?"

"…Evil." Kagome said, her voice hollow. "They…would be fighting peace."

"Kagome! Stop listening to them!" Inuyasha said, no longer able to bite his tongue. "They are brainwashing you like Sango…" Sango hissed. "…Oh shut up!"

Kagome looked at the two demons. "I'm…so confused…everything seemed so simple…"

Neko nodded. "There is one way to make all these ill thoughts go away." Ryu held out his hand, and watched Kagome take the jewel shard. "One press…and you will be free. You can help us make a better world…a brighter, grander world."

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted. "Remember what you pledged! Remember who you are!"

Shippo nodded. "Come on kagome, snap out of it!"

"Even I agree with them woman!" Sesshomaru said. "The demon is a tricky one, playing on your weak mind…"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed. All of them grew quit as she turned, her eyes closed. She trembled, and held up the shard. "I remember my pledge…for peace. But why should I believe my way is the answer?"

And with that, Kagome shoved the shard into her forehead.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, breaking past the line and charging to stop her. Ryu drew his sword and stopped him.

"You are too late Inuyasha! Your time is over...join us…or die!"

Neko growled. "ATTACK!"


	31. Chapter 31

Sesshomaru and Rin nodded, and as soon as everyone was distracted by Inuyasha, they attack Kagura. The wind demoness let out a cry and took tot eh sky as they gave chase, the two working together to try and bring her down.

Kagura smirked and flapped her wings, a tornado forming and trying to pick the two demons up. Both, however, were ready, and plunged their swords deep into the earth, riding out the storm.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and he threw her at the demoness, who let out a cry as Rin hit her, hard. She had not expected the new demoness to be so powerful, and it had cost her in the first skirmish.

As they fell, she used her wings to knock Rin into the earth, the demoness let out a grunt as she hit with a sickening crunch. Sesshomaru was at her side, and glared at her once he knew Rin was fine. He drew his sword and lunged at her.

Kagura held out her hand, and two feathers flew to her, becoming larger till they were the size of swords, and just as sharp. She formed an X with them and blocked the attack, spinning on her heels and kicking the smaller demon in the gut. Sesshomaru grunted and fell next to Rin. He rose again, and rushed her again. But the size different was too much, and he couldn't take the advantage.

Sesshomaru suddenly took a deep breath…and frowned. He smelled….flowers?

"Lotus Cutter!"

Kagura found herself blinded as flower petals assaulted her, striking and cutting her skin. She tried to blow them away, but they still came. Rin smiled as she spun her blade, sending wave after wave of the deadly blossoms at the window demoness.

Kagura finally managed to get away from the flowers, but the battle was rapidly going down hill for her. She was use to fighting mikos, monks and hanyous…not demons, let alone two of them. She needed to do something, quick

"DIE!" Kagura shouted, snapping her wings back, then jutting them forward. A stream of dagger-like feathers shot out, rocketing across the battle field. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to watch Rin become impaled by the dizzying array of weapons. All thoughts of battle left him as he raced to her side.

"RIN!" He shouted, his unemotional mask breaking and his full rage in horror revealed. He began to rip the feathers from her body, in an attempt to save her life.

_Time to go _Kagura thought, and took off. _Good luck Ryu…you'll need it._

&&&

6 Minutes Earlier+

Miroku leapt into action. Well…Shippo sprang. Miroku had jumped on his back, and the two leapt over Sango, and were headed for Kagome when they were jerked to a stop, the pulled back

"Now now boys." Sango said with a hiss. "It's not nice to run away form a lady!" She gave them a toss and Shippo frowned.

"Your still a lady?" He let out a yelp and used his super speed to dodge Kirara as the cat chased him. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" The monstrous cat roared, snapping at his heals. He quickly took out his brush, and was about to draw some big bad monster to fight off the cat demon, when a thought struck him.

Let's hope this works… He thought, and began to draw a small bottle. He reached into his pocket, grabbed a green crayon, and focused on the image. With the last stroke, he reached over, and grabbed the bottle of Kaede's potion, and threw it, hoping his version would work. 

"You know Miroku…" Sango said as she wrapped her tail around him. "I think I will take you up on that offer."

"Uh…no thanks Sango…I don't need you to bare my children…can't we cuddle or something?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't think so…" She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Miroku tried to fight, pounding his hand on her head violently, but she just wouldn't let go. He gasped as her forked tongue invaded his mouth, tickling his. He moaned, closing his eyes.

_Must….be….strong….think….unsexy thought! _He paused, focusing. _Battles! Death! Kagome fighting…maybe her skirt falls a little…NO! Try again….Scare things…evil mikos and demons…maybe their skirts fall a little….Oh gods, why is everything so sexy….wait…Inuyasha…Inuyasha naked….Kissing Naraku…._

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miroku screamed, thrashing around rapidly. He kept screaming, Shocking Sango enough that she broke off the kiss. Miroku screamed louder, thrashing until his hands came to Kaede's bottle.

"Stop kissing him Inuyasha!" He screamed, shattering the bottle against Sango's head. Before she could ask what was going on, she felt as if a curtain had been pulled away on her heart. She muttered and fell to the ground, next to Kirara, both staring off as Shippo slapped Miroku, hard.

"Snap out of it!" He shouted. "We need to help Sango and Kirara before they come out it!" He ran over and stroked Sango's hair. "Sango…it's me, Shippo! Can you hear me?"

Sango whimpered. She was so confused….

Shippo looked over to see she was wearing his old shirt…and a thought struck him. "This worked for me!" he said. He was lucky, and pulled out the picture he had drawn the day Sango had gotten scared. He held it up for the two to see. "Look guys! Remember this?"

Sango and Kirara let out weak roars, and took in the picture…a picture drawn with love, out of friendship and caring. A picture drawn only to try and cheer Sango up…that was all.

And Neko's spell could never defeat that.

Sango let out a cry, and with her claw, ripped out the shard in her chest. Her body shivered as she began to shrink, reducing her in size. Her muscles returned to normal, while her tail dissolves into two nude legs, her toes wiggling. Finally, with all her strength, she used her rapidly fading claws to rip Kirara's shard out, the cat instantly becoming her small self.

"Meow?" Kirara said, blinking.

Sango groaned, sitting up. She looked at Miroku, his face red from Shippo's slap, and realized she was naked from the waist down. "What the hell….hey!" Miroku and Shippo hugged her close, shouting happily. "Guys, what the hell is going on?" She asked. Her mind was a blur. "Why the hell are we out in the middle of nowhere…KAGOME!"

&&&

6 minutes earlier+

"kagome, jus stay there, I'm coming!" Inuyasha said through his teeth, trying to push Ryu back. The dragon growled.

"She's mine now hanyou!" He leapt, whipping out his tail, but Inuyasha dodged it with easy. He snorted, a blast of black smoke flying into Inuyasha's eyes. He let out a snarl and spun, just avoiding Ryu's claws.

"I won't let you have her!" Inuyasha roared, and with a spin of sword, managed to draw to Ryu's blood. He let out a scream and stumbled, and Inuyasha leapt up, rushing to Kagome's side.

"Kagome….Kagome….just hold on…I'll get that jewel shard out…"

"Don't…you…fool…" Kagome gasped, her eyes glowing. Before She could say more, neko sprung at him, tackling Inuyasha and slamming him to the ground.

"We told you once…this is were the war ends Inuyasha. Your kind is a dying breed…our kind will now rise. With Kagome at our side…" She raised her claw. "We will own this world."

"NEVER!" Inuyasha roared, throwing Neko away and standing up. "I will not let you use Kagome like that…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said gently, her body glowing.

Ryu frowned. "And why si that?"

Inuyasha gripped his sword. "because I love her, and I won't let anyone hurt her, nto again! Wind Scar!"

The blast headed at Neko, but Ryu was ready, leaping forward and taking the hit. He roared as his armor shattered, exposing his soft flesh.

"I have worked to hard for a hanyou to come and ruin this! I will not let you stop this! Moui NO Ryuujin!" He brought his blade in the half circle, then as he pulled back, summoned the power of his family to create a giant serpent dragon. He throw it forward, sending the energy dragon right at Inuyasha.

"Not this time." Inuyasha said coldly. "I end this now! Backlash Wave!"

Neko's eyes grew wide as Inuyasha absorbed the attack and fired it right back at her lover. "Ryu!"

"SHADOW WAVE!" Ryu screamed. He slashed his blade, and a curtain of darkness absorbed the energy. Everyone grew quiet as slowly, the dark aura entered Suohdanna. "Now…learn to true power of DRAGON'S FANG!" He sword tip glowed, and Ryu went flying backwards as a blast of dark magic shoot from his weapon. Inuyasha screamed as hit ripped into his stomach, blowing a massive hole in his gut.

Neko ran to his side as Ryu stood. "It has ended Inuyasha…" he watched as Kagome was absorbed in light. "The day is mine."

"No."

Ryu looked at Kagome's cocoon, horror in his eyes.

"No Ryu….the day is mine."


	32. Chapter 32

Everyone watched as the aura of light began to fade, Kagome's face appearing first, her eyes closed. She turned to Ryu and sighed.

"You are wrong."

Ryu growled and stood up. "Who are you to talk back to me! I have given you power! I have given..."

"Nothing." Kagome said, her voice echoing all over the battlefield. Ryu and Neko paused, watching her. "You claim to want peace…that we are not different. And we aren't in our goals either Ryu." Slowly, the light began to fade, and everyone gasped.

Kagome landed, her bare feet touching the ground, and the grass seemed to shimmer. Inuyasha gaped at the sight. Kagome was now taller then Ryu and Neko! She had to be atleast 20 feet tall, make the two demons look like children. She was wearing a long priestess robe, but it was made of pure light, shimmering gently against her flesh. Her hands were at her sides, out and relaxed, and her hair flowed freely. On her back were wings of crystal, shining in her light.

She opened her eyes, and the most beautiful aura of magic anyone had seen poured from them. Everyone fell to their knees in front of her, and suddenly felt ashamed of who they were…to be in her presence.

Ryu growled, but it was quiet, less harsh then normal. "How…how did you…"

Kagome smiled. "Kaede. I knew you would try and brainwash me…that's why I took half of the potion." She turned slowly. "But it was you Inuyasha…you made sure my heart remained pure. You risked your life to protect me, even though I may have seemed as if I didn't want it. Your love for me…allowed me to use the jewel shard for the correct purpose: To unlock my true power as a miko."

Neko's eyes went wide. "That's all…from your inner power!"

Kagome nodded. "Ryu and Neko, you have led hard lives and want only peace. So have all of us." Her smile faded. "But we have never used our powers to force people to become what they would never want to be. We accept all people: humans, mikos, hanyous…even youkais." She took a step forward. "We would accept you…if you turn back from your dark ways."

Ryu stood up, as did Neko. "You know as well as I do…that I can never have peace in this world…and I will not fight for peace if it means I will be destroyed when it is over!" He raised his sword, pointing at Kagome and everyone gasped. "So I will just have to show you my power!" His wings burst into flames, as did his hair, as he took on his true form. He grew, bigger and bigger, his body hardening into a diamond like armor. His face grew long and snout like, filled with razor sharp teeth. He stood over 50 feet tall and roared. His hair and wings were now a pure hell fire, and smoke poured from his body. He still retained a human like form, and Suohdanna grew with it's master.

Neko also grew, her own form twisted into a 30 foot tiger like cat. Her claws could tear through anything, and her tail was spiked with sharp twisted hair. She roared as well as her fae took on the form of a cat's, a great mane of stony hair running along her head and neck. the two began to stalk their prey, growling.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up. Kagome held out a hand and he went sliding back, abarrier in place. It shimmered, and slowly,they could not see one another.

"I am sorry Inuyasha…this is my fight to finish." Kagome said softly. She turned to Neko and Ryu. "I do not wish to hurt you…I do not sense evil in your hearts…merely confusion."

"I'll confuse you!" neko roared, Kagome understanding every growl. She leapt at Kagome, claws raised. but Kagome was too fast, even for Neko. She spun, and the demon slammed into the barrier, let out a cry as Kagome grabbed her by the tail and threw her back at Ryu. The dragon caught her and growled.

"Neko…" He mummured, watching the blood pool out of the gash on her head. "Why isn't it healing!"

"Naraku's dark magic does not work here." Kagome said, her voice slow but gently. "This is a place of pure magic."

Ryu would have smirked if his face allowed it. "Luckily, Suohdanna's magic isn't Naraku's! Soul crusher!" He leapt into the air, and with a roar of triumph, dragged the sword along Kagome's face, her chest, down her body, cleaving her in two. He licked his lips. "I win."

She shook her head and healed instantly. "Ryu…you can not win."

"I must!" He roared, trying again, this time with the Moui no Ryuujin attack. Kagome caught the energy dragon and stroked it's mane, whispering to it before it faded. She then grabbed the blade, her skin never even becoming torn from the edge, and gave him a toss. He let out a scream as he hit the barrier, his wing breaking and the flames dying out. He stood, watching blood pour from the wound, the white bone sticking out of his flesh. "I can not give up…not now…not ever…"

"Why?" Kagome asked softly, using the same voice she used to talk to Shippo when he was upset.

"Because…" Ryu growled, clenching his fists. "I would have to admit…that I was wrong. That I used m daughter's memory…to bring pain to the world. I won't do that Kagome…I can't!" he rushed at her, but she didn't even need to strike back. Already, he was shrinking, returning to his human form, same as Neko.

Ryu's will had been broken.

He swung at her, trying to strike her, trying to hit her…to do anything to make her words not true. But he couldn't, and he fell to his knees.

"All I wanted was to make a world….where she could have lived…" He said softly, clawing at the ground. "Instead…I became the very monster that killed her!" He lowered his head to the ground, tossing his sword away in disgust. "I used my family's honor…for evil…forgive me Neko…forgive me my daughter…I failed you…" he let out a mournful roar and trembled, his tears forming unstopped. "Why did they kill my little girl? She was innocent…why didn't they kill me? Why do the old and foolish live when the pure and young die?"

"You..didn't fail us." Neko let out, dragging herself to him. She grabbed a hold of him and held him tight. "You did what you thought was right." She stroked his neck. "There…is still time for you. You can correct this…save our souls.."

"No." he said. "Not for either of us." He stroked her head wound, and then looked down. Neko did too and gasped. Blood was pouring out of his side.

"Inuyasha…has sharp claws." He coughed. "I couldn't…heal it anymore…"

Kagome knelt down, and looked at them. "You haven't much time left…what is your final wish?"

"Our…final wish?" neko asked weakly.

Kagome nodded. "If I could give you one thing…to ease you now…what would it be? What could I give…or allow…"

"To exist." Ryu said quietly, the fire dying in his eyes rapidly as the last of his blood began to leave him. He reached out with all his strength and stroked Neko's chin, her head becoming heavy as she laid it on his shoulder. "I wished…we had lived in a time…when we could exist…and not fear for her safety…"

Neko gripped him tightly. "Do not blame yourself…" she whispered

"that is my wish Kagome." Ryu uttered, his voce a whisper. "I wished…if only for one moment…to have not feared….for us…to have been able to love each other…in peace…" He closed his eyes, but his hand gripped Neko's paw. He let out a sigh and Neko began to cry as her love's soul slowly let his broken body for the torture and pain awaiting it in hell.

"Do you wish the same?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes." Neko said, staring as the love of her life faded. "By the Gods…yes."

"So be it."

With that, it sounded as if there was an explosion, and the last thing any of them saw was white light.

&&&

"kagome!"

Kagome blinked, then sat up, finding Inuyasha's fire rat robe covering her body. In her hand were 7 jewel shards. She groaned, and looked over to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo…young Shippo…and…

"SANGO!" Kagome cried out, giving her friend a hug. Sango laughed and hugged back, holding the younger girl close. "You're ok!"

Sango nodded. "From what I hear, I went on a bit of a rampage." She blushed. "was I really a snake demon?" When Kagome nodded, Sango sighed. "I am glad I don't remember anything."

Kagome wasn't listening. Instead, she was too busy hugging each one of them. Inuyasha held on the longest, holding her tight to his body.

"We thought we lost you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused

"Kagome…" Miroku said, confused. "You have been in that barrier for 5 hours. It just now broke down."

"Barrier…" She groaned. "My head hurts."

"what happened in there Kagome?" Shippo shouted, jumping up and down. "Did you kick Ryu's butt with your super big fighting miko powers?"

"Super…what?"

All of them frowned. "You…don't remember? You used the shard to tap into your miko powers, and became this strange 20 foot mikoangel. Then you went and faced Ryu and Neko while they were in their true forms, all alone."

Kagome stared at Miroku. "Are you…sure?" They all nodded. "Then where are they? Ryu and Neko?"

"We were hoping you knew." Sango said. "All we found was this."

She pointed to Suohdanna, which had been driven into a stone. It looked like it was going to stay there forever, the way it was angled. 'The sword in the stone…the once and future kind.' Kagome thought. She didn't know why that final phrase came to her… Kagome blinked, then looked at the 7 jewel shards.

"I…I don't know…" She smiled, for no reason. "But I think…they found peace."

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru knelt near Rin, who had yet to wake up. He stroked her forehead gently, glad the bleeding had stopped.

"come on Rin…you are stronger then this…we are stronger then this!" he said quietly.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked quietly. Her eyes fluttered open. "Can Rin go home now and pick flowers?" She smiled innocently.

Sesshomaru smiled back. Not smirked, Smiled.

"Yes…Rin and Sesshomaru can go home."


	33. Epilouge

Inuyasha grumbled, pulling the hat lower on his head. "Why do we have to be here?"

Kagome chuckled as they looked around the mall. It had been 2 months since Ryu and Neko's battle, and Feudal Japan had calmed down a bit, though things were looking to get rough in the next few months. With the fall of Naraku and the disappearance of the two demons that destroyed him, there was now an empty spot in the evil villain department.

"Inuyasha, I want to show you something!"

"I know that…" Inuyasha said, grumbling. "But why do I have to wear these garments? They are so constricting!" He pulled on the red t-shirt, and wiggled his legs ,trying to move right in the blue jeans Kagome had bought him. He kept the hat over his ears, and was really mad her couldn't bring Tetsusaiga.

"Trust me, you'll like this store" Kagome said.

"I do not understand this strange indoor marketplace…it seems as if most of the people don't buy anything. Why are they here?"

"To hang out."

"Hang out?" Inuyasha said, frowning.

"Uh…they spend time that they have not working to just be here, looking around." She smiled, seeing Inuyasha grow frustrated.

"Why would anyone go to a place like this purely to walk around! You can walk around in the forest!" He sighed, shaking his head. "I do not understand people in your time Kagome."

"And I doubt they would understand you Inuyasha. IT's a good thing we understand each other though." She smiled and tugged on his hand. "Here we are!"

Inuyasha's eyes lit up as they walked into the store, swords covering it's walls. He looked like a child who had just seen his first toy store. He ran about, inspecting each blade, some getting his nod of approval, some getting a simple "Feh!" before he moved to the next one. Finally, kagome pulled him over to the one sword she wanted him to see. He looked at it, shocked.

"Is that…"

Kagome nodded. "Suohdanna. Can you believe Ryu's sword survived all these years? Let alone some one got it out of that stone." She frowned. "I'd buy it, if it weren't so expensive."

"I still wish we knew what had happened to that dragon…and his kitty friend too." Kagome was about to say something, when three voices called out to her.

'Kagome!" Ami, Yumi and Eri said, running over to her. "You're back from the doctors!"

Kagome nodded, instantly falling into lying mode. "Yup, I feel a bit better now, and the doctor is allowing me to go out for mild trips. I still can't go to school for a while,but that's ok. You guys remember Inuyasha?"

The girls nodded, and Inuyasha muttered a greeting.

"Kagome, what was wrong with you this time?" Yumi asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I had feudaltravalitis."

Ami frowned. "I never heard of that…" She glanced at Inuyasha. "You know, ever since you began seeing Inuyasha, you have been coming down with these weird diseases…"

"What are you saying, wench?" Inuyasha growled.

"Wench!" Eri said, shocked.

Ami was mad now. "I am saying that I think it's weird that all of a sudden, Kagome is getting really sick and is skipping class because of some made up disease I never heard of!"

"Excuse me." A gentlemen said. They all turned and looked at him. He was about 25, with blonde hair, a handsome face and a soft smile. He was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, sunglasses over his eyes. He was about 6 feet tall, and was a good build. He smiled and walked over.

"I couldn't help but hear you had feudaltravalitis. My condolences. I had that too, just a few months back."

"You did?" Ami asked.

"Oh yea…terrible disease. It starts by making you really itchy. Then, you get real nervous…then boom! You are on an IV!" he turned to kagome, who was staring at him in surprise. "I bet your friend had it too?"

"Uh…yea.." Kagome said, startled.

"Makes sense. That's why he can be near you…after you beat it, you're immune forever. You better be careful girls…she's probably contagious."

Ami, Yumi and Eri gulped, their hands suddenly itching they legs and arms. "We have to get going now!" They shouted, and high tailed it out of the store. The man chuckled and looked at them.

"Your welcome."

Kagome smiled and bowed. "Thank you."

"We could have managed on our own." Inuyasha said coldly.

"I am sure you could have." He smirked as he looked up. "Ah, There it is." He turned to the store clerk. "I would like that sword." The man nodded, and took out Suohdanna.

"You are buying that sword?" Kagome asked. "Wish I was that rich" Still, she was sad to see the sword go. Despite all they did, in the end, Kagome felt sad she had not met Ryu and Neko before it all. She could feel they would have been good friends. Neko was like a mix of Miroku, Sango and herself, while Ryu was like a wise uncle. Misunderstood, but still kind.

The man nodded and paid for it. After inspecting it, he turned and smiled. "Yea…feels right."

He looked over as someone shouted, "Ryan!"

"Coming Nicole!" he shouted. He looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Listen, great to see you again Kagome, and in a peaceful place instead of our normal meeting spot." He flashed her a smile.

"Wait…we've met?" Kagome asked, startled.

"You might say that." The man said. "And Inuyasha…where is your Tetsusaiga? You should really always have it with you. Never know when some swordsman will come and kick your ass" He paused, his smile fading but his face remaining pleased and happy. "And Kagome…thank you."

"Uh…welcome?"

Both of them looked at each other, then back to the man as he ran up to a woman standing near some benches. She was latina, with long black hair and browned skin. She was about his height, also wearing glasses. She wore a tank top and hip hugging jeans. She laughed and looked over at the sword, inspecting it as they chatted.

"How…how did he know about my sword?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at Kagome. "Could he have heard us talking?"

"Probably…" kagome said, not paying attention. She was watching as the man laughed and slip onto the woman's head a head band, on the top two brown kitty ears that nestled into her hair perfectly. The two giggled and he paid for them. They stood for a moment, looking back at Kagome and Inuyasha, and something clicked. "no…" She said. She looked at the man and woman, with the sword and the ears, and her eyes went wide.

Inuyasha was staring too, seeing it as well. "It can't be…can it?"

"…Ryu? Neko?" Kagome called out. The couple turned slowly, lowered their sunglasses…and winked at the two teens. They then turned and walked away, playfully shoving each other and pointing out more stores.

"Kagome…how…how could be here…and human! It doesn't make any…" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome smiling, her eyes watery. "What is it?"

"They got their wish." She said quietly, watching the two get lost in a crowd of faces, not standing out at all.

The End

Ryu, Neko and the Inuyasha Crew will return in "What the Next Life May Hold", very soon.

If you are nice, leave reviews at both and 


	34. Pre:What the Next Life May Hold: Now Up

This was a story, a story about two beings, with all the power anyone could ask for…and yet never having the power to get what they truly wanted. They could create fear. They could create anger. They could create greed. They could even create envy.

But they could not create love. They could not create friendship.

This is the curse, the curse of the Evil Eye, the Serpent's Tongue. To only create all the worst things in the world…and to never get the best.

This was a story, about a good man and a good woman, who suffered a terrible blow. Something no person, no parent should have to face. If there is any reason, any excuse, for God to forgive what even Lucifer cannot understand…it is that one. If we must do anything for these two poor souls, let us forgive them.

This was a story about lost hope, about self destruction.

This was the story of Ryu and Neko

But…hope can not be destroyed. It can be broken, it can be shattered…but never destroyed. Hope…friendship…love…is indestructible. IT is everlasting. All it takes is a pure heart to reforge it.

This will is a story about being given a second chance. This will be about letting go of the past, and embracing the future.

This is the story of 3 reincarnations: Of a Miko, a Dragon, and a Tiger.

This will be about new life…not just for those three…but for so many more.

Hope can never break-It is indestructible

Friendship can never be corrupted- It is pure

Love can never be ended- It is Eternal

This will be a story…about what the next life may hold.

-Mr. Chaos, 2005.


End file.
